Die vier Drachen
by Nebula Umbra
Summary: Die vier Drachen bezieht sich auf meine lieblings Legende. TyKa, BorisOC
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: Prolog/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: ; steht im nächsten Teil

Pairing: -

Die Legende von den vier Drachen

Der Himmel…

Die Zeit war noch jung damals.

Es gab keine Flüsse und keine Seen, nur das große Meer des Ostens."

Die Drachen spielten Fangen in der Luft

Die mutigsten von ihnen waren der große Drache Element: Wasser, der gelbe Drache Element: Erde,

der schwarze Drache Element: Luft und der perlfarbene Drache Element: Feuer."

Aber eines traurigen Tages erhob sich ein Gebet in die Höhe… „Mächtige Ahnen helft uns!"

…emporgetragen vom Duft des Weihrauchs.

Der gelbe Drache, der die Erde mehr liebte als alle anderen, stieg herab um nachzusehen!

„Die armen Menschen…" sprach er „Die große Dürre vernichtet die Ernte!" darauf meinte der große Drache

„Ihre Reserven sind fast erschöpft und das wird schon bald das Ende bedeuten!"

Der gelbe Drache weinte und sprach „Wie groß ihr Leid doch ist!"

Der große Drache wusste rat und sagte „Kommt flehen wir den mächtigen Jadekaiser um Gnade an!"

Und so flog der große Drache mit seinen Gefährten zum blauen Palast, dem Domizil des Kaisers.

Aber der Empfang war keineswegs herzlich. Der Jadekaiser sprach „Wozu kommt ihr her und stört mich,

anstatt in den Wolken Fangen zu spielen?"

„Die Leute leiden, Majestät! Wenn ihr nicht bald den Regen schickt, wird das ihr Ende sein!" sprach der große Drache.

„Hm, ich werde darüber nachdenken! Geht jetzt! Und nutzt eure Zeit sinnvoller!" So sprach der Kaiser.

Zehn Tage waren seit dem Versprechen des Kaisers vergangen. Und es waren zehn Tage ohne Wasser!

Die Frauen hatten nichts, womit sie die Kinder ernähren konnten! Die einen aßen Rinde, andere Wurzeln.

Die Drachen beschlossen, all den Menschen zu helfen! Und der große Drache hatte die richtige Idee!

„Das Meer! Dort gibt es soviel Wasser, wie wir nur wollen! Und mit diesem Wasser könnten wir diesen Menschen helfen!

Wir brauchen es nur zu holen und in den Himmel zu bringen! Es wird sich in

Regen verwandeln und auf die Felder fallen…"

Und so taten es die vier Drachen, Hunderte von Malen. Das verzweifelte Volk wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen!

Aber der Jadekaiser fand kein Gefallen an diesem Wunder und sein Zorn war groß.

„Nehmt sie gefangen und bringt sie her! SOFORT!" rief dieser wutentbrannt.

Die Drachen wurden in Ketten gelegt und in den Palast gebracht! Der Kaiser hatte eine furchtbare Strafe für sie!

„Ihr habt meine Macht herausgefordert, und dafür werdet ihr büßen!" sprach dieser und des weiteren befahl er

„Hier ist der Befehl für den König der Gipfel… Nimm vier Gipfel und schließe die Drachen ein, sodass sie nie wider herauskommen!"

„Aber wir haben nur getan was richtig war!" begehrte der große Drache ein letztes mal auf.

Der Kaiser hatte kein Erbarmen mit den Drachen und sein Befehl wurde ausgeführt!

„Euer Wille wurde erfüllt, Majestät!" berichtete ein Diener. „Das geschieht mit denen, die mich herausfordern!

Jetzt können sie nichts Gutes mehr tun, das ich nicht gutheiße!" sprach der Kaiser.

Aber die Nymphe Xin Ying1, die Herrin der Tapferkeit und Aufrichtigkeit, konnte das nicht einfach hinnehmen.

Ihre Worte waren sehr ernst! „Nur deine Arroganz ist so groß wie deine Grausamkeit!"

„Und deine Schönheit ist wie immer unvergleichlich!" erwiderte der Jadekaiser.

„Dein grausames Urteil wird deine eigene Strafe sein!" sprach sie zum Jadekaiser.

„Was hast du vor? Du kannst nichts gegen mein Urteil ausrichten!" antwortete dieser.

Die Nymphe konnte die ungerechte Verurteilung durch den Kaiser nicht rückgängig machen.

Aber sie wollte dass das Opfer der mutigen Drachen den Menschen für immer in Erinnerung blieb.

Die Macht der Nymphe flog über die Berge und verlieh ihnen ihre Magie und dafür sog sie den Geist der Drachen in sich auf!

Und so erhob sich die Nymphe Xin Ying, die nun für immer mit den Drachen verbunden war frei über die Welt und die vier

Drachen wurden zu vier Flüssen der schwarze Fluss, der gelbe Fluss, der große Fluss und der Perlfluss,

die vier wichtigsten Flüsse Chinas von der Nymphe dagegen blieb als Andenken ein Kristallamulett das den

Geist der vier Drachen in sich bewahrte und dazu ihren eigenen!

1 Xin Ying heißt übersetzt Herz aus Kristall

Tja das ist der Prolog. Wer wissen will wie es weiter geht, ihr wisst ja Kommis insoirieren.

Shadowdragon


	2. 2

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: ; Ist mit einer eigenen Serie Kombiniert. BioVolt ist „nur" eine Firma,

die durch eine Aufhebung der Umweltschutzgesetzte alles machen kann was sie will.

Gegen sie Stehen die Dragons, eine Gruppe Jugendlicher Umweltfreunde.

Sie haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht BioVolts Fabriken zu zerstören.

Pairing: Kai x Tyson, Bryan x Tala, Max x Ray, Boris x OC (het)

Die eigentliche Story beginnt an einem Freitag, im Jahr 2007, in Berlin.

Leise seufzend steckte die Dunkelhaarige ihre Bücher in die Lederne Schultasche.

Der Unterricht war wieder einmal furchtbar anstrengend gewesen und heute Abend musste sie auch noch Leute für eine Fernsehshow schminken.

Die Hölle!

OK jetzt hatte sie entgültig schlechte Laune. Warum ausgerechnet diese Arschlöcher von BioVolt?

Was hatte sie nur verbrochen um so gestraft zu werden.

Boris P.O.V.

Ich hasse diese Auftritte! Und ich hasse es wenn man so einen Aufstand macht.

Boris P.O.V. Ende

Mit einem immer noch Missmutigen Blick ließ der große Russe die Behandlung über sich ergehen.

Dabei beobachtete er das Mädchen vor sich.

Ihre Haare waren dunkelrot gefärbt und zusätzlich wurden die wilden hüftlangen Locken von einem schwarzen Bandana zurückgehalten,

die blaugrünen Augen verbargen sich hinter einer Hornbrille mit schwarzem Rand, sie hatte einen etwas kräftigeren Körperbau,

als die anderen Mädchen im Raum, nicht unbedingt dick aber etwas muskulöser,

in ihrer Augenbraue und ihrer Zunge steckten jeweils ein Pearcing,

das zweite hatte er gesehen als sich die jüngere über die trockenen Lippen geleckt hatte.

Auffallend war auch noch eine seltsame Halskette an der eine große Perle hing.

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Maskenbildnern schwieg sie sich aus. Auch wusste er ihren Namen nicht,

war ihm aber auch ziemlich egal.

Die kleinere machte ihre Arbeit und diese sehr gut, mehr war auch nicht wichtig.

Jetzt, nach ca. einer Stunde, waren die Schüler der Mephisto Maskenbildner Schule endlich fertig.

Ihre Aufgabe war es gewesen Voltaire Hiwatari, Boris Balkov, den Sicherheitschef von BioVolt,

und vier Bodyguards für eine Fernsehshow zu schminken. Völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken betrat die blauäugige die Straße,

schaute weder nach links oder rechts, als sie von links ein lautes Hupen hörte.

Das einzige was sie dann noch sah war der Lastwagenkühler, der auf sie zuraste.

Kurz nach den Jugendlichen verließen auch die Leute von BioVolt das Hotel.

So sahen sie auch wie eines der Mädchen auf die Straße lief und dabei den Lastwagen übersah.

Aus einem reinen Reflex heraus sprintete Boris auf sie zu und packte sie an der Hüfte.

Durch den Schwung des Russen wurde die achtzehnjährige einfach von den Füßen gerissen.

Mit kalkweißem Gesicht und vor Schock geweiteten Augen lag die rothaarige nun auf dem Gehweg auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Boris fühlte, da er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte, die kräftigen Bauchmuskeln des Mädchens.

Diese waren durch den Schock stark angespannt und zitterten.

„AJ!" gellte der Schrei von rechts her. Aufgeregt kamen drei junge Frauen auf die am Boden liegenden zu.

„Vielen Dank! Sie haben unserer Freundin das Leben gerettet!" quasselte eins der Mädchen drauflos, nachdem Boris sich aufgerichtet hatte.

Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Hut, der schräg auf ihrem hellblonden Schopf saß.

Die anderen beiden hatten sich neben die am Boden liegende gekniet und versuchten sie wieder auf die Beine zu bringen.

Der Russe nickte als Antwort nur und ging wieder über die Straße. Dort wartete Voltaire auch schon ungeduldig.

Die beiden knienden versuchen ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Die Zitterte immer noch furchtbar.

Ich werde jetzt mal einfach eine genaue Beschreibung von den vier jungen Frauen abgeben

AJ:

Name: Jürgens

Vorname: Annika

Zweitname: Svenja

Spitzname: AJ

Alter: 18 ½

Geburtsdatum: 25.02.1989

Nationalität: deutsch

Größe: 1,70m

Gewicht: 70 kg

Blutgruppe: A

Haarfarbe: tönt sie ständig, eigentlich dunkelblond

Augenfarbe: blaugrün mit orange

Geschlecht: weiblich

Aussehen: muskulöser Körperbau, große Oberweite, hüftlange lockige Haare, Hornbrille

Kleidungsstiel: schwarz, weiß, violett, blau oder silbern Kleidung, Raverhosen, Rollis, Skaterklamotten

Familie: Annika ist Halbweise und lebt seit 2½ Jahren in Berlin. Ihre Mutter hat die Angewohnheit sie immer zu bevormunden,

das hasst Annika ziemlich. Sie hat eine ältere Schwester und eine Stiefschwester. Seit ihrem 16ten Lebensjahr wohnt sie in Berlin.

Charakter: Sie ist die Nachdenklichste der Gruppe, sie ist sehr ruhig, aber manchmal auch ein bisschen zerstreut, ziemlich stur,

unberechenbar, verträumt, leicht verrückt, intelligent, distanziert

Hobbys: reiten, Kampfsport, lesen, malen, zeichnen, E- Gitarre, Querflöte Sie liebt es, Kleider zu entwerfen und zu kreieren.

Erkennungsmerkmal: ihre Hornbrille, einen kleinen Schminkkoffer mit allem was ein Maskenbildner braucht,

eine Halskette mit einer großen Perle

Lea:

Name: Stark

Vorname: Lea

Zweitname: -

Spitzname: -

Alter: 18

Geburtsdatum: 01.07.1988

Nationalität: deutsch

Größe: 1,65m

Gewicht: 50kg

Blutgruppe: A

Haarfarbe: dunkelblond

Augenfarbe: blau

Geschlecht: weiblich

Aussehen: zierlicher Körperbau, mittlere Oberweite, schulterlange glatte Haare, Brille

Kleidungsstiel: Meeresfarben, fließende Stoffe

Familie: Lea hat zwei jüngere Brüder und eine normale Familie.

Charakter: Sensibel, ein bisschen schüchtern und zurückhaltend

Hobbys: Sie sammelt Sachen in Froschform und liebt alle Wassersportarten

Erkennungsmerkmal: Frösche auf allen Taschen und Klamotten, eine Halskette mit einer großen Perle

Michaela:

Name: Baumgart

Vorname: Michaela

Zweitname: -

Spitzname: Michi

Alter: 19

Geburtsdatum: 07.09.1987

Nationalität: deutsch

Größe: 1,60m

Gewicht: 46kg

Blutgruppe: B

Haarfarbe: hellbraun

Augenfarbe: grünbraun

Geschlecht: weiblich

Aussehen: zierlicher Körperbau, flach wie Holland (gg wenn das meine Freundin lesen würde. Die würde mich erschlagen.

Ist auch nicht böse gemeint) kurze glatte Haare, Brille

Kleidungsstiel: gedeckte Farben, meist aus Baumwolle

Familie: Michaela ist ein Einzelkind.

Charakter: Sie ist sanft, verträumt und ein bisschen zerstreut, dabei aber ehrlich und verständnisvoll

Hobbys: Bücher, Schlittschuhlaufen

Erkennungsmerkmal: immer eine Tasche mit Büchern, eine Halskette mit einer großen Perle

Corinna:

Name: Vogler

Vorname: Corinna

Zweitname: -

Spitzname: Coco

Alter: 18

Geburtsdatum: 24.03.1989

Nationalität: deutsch

Größe: 1,69m

Gewicht: 55kg

Blutgruppe: B

Haarfarbe: hellblond

Augenfarbe: graublau

Geschlecht: weiblich

Aussehen: weibliche Formen, hübsches Gesicht

Kleidungsstiel: modern und farbenfroh

Familie: Corinna lebt eigentlich mit ihren Eltern und ihrem älteren Bruder in Bayern.

Charakter: Großherzig, überschwänglich und spontan. Sie hat viel Sinn für Humor

Hobbys: Klassische Musik hören und Basketball, fotografieren, sich fotografieren lassen

Erkennungsmerkmal: immer einen Hut auf dem Kopf, eine Halskette mit einer großen Perle

Ich hoffe das ich euch nicht gelangweilt habe!

„Geht's wieder?" fragte Lea besorgt und half ihrer Freundin nach oben. „Wer war der Kerl?" grinste Corinna recht schräg.

„Das war Boris Balkov, Sicherheitschef von BioVolt!" grummelte Annika, lockerte ihre Armmuskeln und gähnte herzhaft.

„Hey, mach dich an ihn ran, Süße. Das könnte uns Vorteile verschaffen!" kam es schnurrend von Corinna. „Spinnst du?" quietschte die,

momentan, rothaarige und wurde so rot wie ihre Haare.

„Nein, das war mein ernst!" antwortete die blonde während sie mit ihren Freundinnen in die Straßenbahn stieg.

„Der Kerl ist doch viel zu alt für AJ!" warf Michaela ein. „Na ja er ist 32, also 14 Jahre älter als AJ!

Und dein Vater war ja 25 Jahre älter als deine Mutter!" überlegte Lea laut.

„Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund dafür das ich mich an den Kerl ranschmeiße!" fauchte die blauäugige

und verließ die Straßenbahn wieder, sie waren an der Haltestelle Berlin Tempelhof angekommen.

Auf dem, nun stillgelegten, Flughafengelände befand sich eine alte Halle, welche den vieren als Unterkunft diente.

Diese war ihnen von einem Unbekannten gekauft/zur Verfügung gestellt worden.

Die einzige Bedingung war es gewesen, das sie für Ihn arbeiteten.

Diese Arbeit bestand meist daraus das sie Artikel gegen die BioVolt Corp. verfassten,

aber manchmal taten sie auch andere Dinge.

Die vier waren Mitglieder der Dragons und deren Namensgeber. Weitere Mitglieder waren:

- Kai Hiwatari aus Russland

- Tyson Kinomiya aus Japan

- Kenny Shinoda ebenfalls aus Japan

- Raymond Kon aus China

- Maximilian Mizuhara aus Amerika

- Robert Jürgens aus Deutschland

- Johnny McGregor aus Schottland

- Oliver Chevalier aus Frankreich

- Enrico Giancarlo aus Italien

Sie alle arbeiteten für den Unbekannten und bekamen dafür jeden Monat einen betrag von 350 �, in bar versteht sich.

Des Weiteren sollten sie sich um das Gelände kümmern. Der Unbekannte hatte den gesamten Flugplatz gekauft

und ihn zu einem Park umfunktioniert, auch hatte er, bis auf zwei, alle Gebäude abreißen lassen.

Im einen wohnten die vier, gemeinsam mit Robert, Johnny, Oliver und Enrico und im anderen war ein Jugendhaus untergebracht,

um das kümmerten sich die acht ebenfalls. Die anderen vier waren momentan unterwegs, würden aber bald wieder da sein.

Sie alle waren durchschnittlich zwischen 18 und 21 Jahre alt und gingen eigentlich noch zur Schule.

Michaela studierte Literatur im ersten Semester, Jobbte nebenher in einer Buchhandlung und gab, im Jugendhaus,

abends Nachhilfe in Deutsch und Mathe. Lea studierte Biologie, Schwerpunkt Meeresbiologie, ebenfalls im ersten Semester,

hatte einen Nebenjob im Zoo und gab Nachhilfe in Biologie. Corinna war gelernte KFZ- Mechanikerin,

arbeitete seit einem Casting als Hut- Model. Annika ging auf die Mephisto Maskenbildnerschule,

war als DRK- Mitarbeiterin Sozi im Jugendhaus, schrieb Artikel für die Berliner Tageszeitung und gab Nachhilfe in Englisch,

Geschichte, Gemeinschaftskunde, MUM (Mensch und Umwelt) und Erdkunde.

Robert war mit 21 der älteste. Er leitete von Berlin aus die Firmen seiner Familie und studierte nebenbei

Mathematik und Wirtschaftswissenschaften. (A.d.A.: Streber) Johnny studierte Geologie und Schmiedete für sein Leben gern Waffen.

Oliver führte eines der Restaurants seines Vaters und Enrico studierte zusammen mit Michaela Literatur.

Kai studierte mit Robert Wirtschaftswissenschaften und war mit Tyson liiert. Ray studierte Geschichte und alte Kulturen.

Tyson studierte Archäologie und Paläontologie, im ersten Semester. Max studierte ebenfalls Meeresbiologie.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerten die vier nun den Park um ihre Wohnung zu erreichen.

Dort erwartete sie auch schon eine braunhaarige Frau. „Guten Abend, Miss Dorset!" murmelte Annika,

als sie die Tür aufschloss. Sie war die Sekretärin des unbekannten Gönners und hatte einen braunen Umschlag in ihren Händen.

„Ich habe hier etwas für euch Kinder!" flötete die braunhaarige und wedelte mit einigen Blättern,

vor der Nase der, auf dem Sofa sitzenden, Jungs und der zu ihnen tretenden Mädchen, rum.

„Wieder einen neuen Auftrag nehme ich an, Miss Dorset!" kam es gewohnt höflich von Robert.

AJ hatte sich zwischenzeitlich die Blätter geschnappt und studiert. „Wir sollen nach Peru?!" schrie die deutsche entsetzt.

„Ja alle acht! Packt eure Sachen Kinder, in einer Stunde geht euer Flug!" kam es in einem hohen Singsang von der Schwedin.

Tja, das ist nicht wirklich das interessanteste Kapitel. Es wird aber noch besser (hoffe ich)


	3. 3

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: 2/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: ;

Pairing: Kai x Tyson, Bryan x Tala, Max x Ray, Boris x OC (het)

Eilig rannten die acht durch den Terminal vom Flughafen Berlin- Tegel.

„Der Chef hat echt Humor. Eine Stunde um ins Flugzeug zu kommen." Regte sich Johnny auf.

Jeder von ihnen hatte nur eine kleine Reisetasche bei sich, sogar Oliver.

Wobei dafür eher Annika verantwortlich war, sonnst hätte der grünhaarige wahrscheinlich zwei, drei Koffer mitgeschleppt.

Sie hatten noch zwanzig Minuten um ihren Flug zu kriegen, deshalb warfen sie ihr Gepäck beinahe auf die dafür vorgesehenen Bänder.

Nachdem sie diese Intelligenten Fragebögen ausgefüllt hatten konnten sie endlich durch die Sicherheitskontrolle.

Völlig geschafft saßen die acht eine Minute vor dem Abflug in den weichen Sitzen der Buisnesclass,

alle völlig außer Atem und hundemüde. Kurz nachdem das Flugzeug gestartet war,

waren sie auch alle in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Deshalb bemerkten sie auch nicht wie sich Boris in ihre Richtung drehte.

Nach einem 13Stündigen Trans- Atlantik- Flug verließen sie total gerädert den Jumbo- Jet.

In der Ankunftshalle erwarteten sie schon Tyson, Kai und Tysons Vater. „Ihr seht ja furchtbar aus!" meinte Tyson mitfühlend.

Direkt vor dem Ausgang parkte ein kleiner Bus, der sie in die Nähe von Pucallpa, in ein Ausgrabungscamp in den Dschungel, bringen würde.

Dort angekommen wurden die Jugendlichen in vier Zelte geschickt um ihr Jet- leg auszuschlafen. AJ hatte dieses Problem nicht,

sie schlief immer nur sechs Stunden und das hatte sie im Flugzeug. Deshalb schlich sie sich, nachdem Corinna eingeschlafen,

nach draußen, um sich das Einsatzgebiet anzusehen.

Unbemerkt war die blauäugige aus dem Archäologischen Lager geschlichen.

Nach einem 30Minütigen marsch durch den Dschungel konnte sie schon die schwarzen Schornsteine der BioVolt Fabrik sehen.

Sie war das Einsatzgebiet. Die Fabrik verschmutze das Wasser und die Luft, tötete die Tiere und zerstörte den Wald.

Ihr unbekannter Chef hatte ihnen denselben Auftrag wie immer erteilt: Observation & Destruction.

Und das würden sie auch konsequent durchziehen.

Vorsichtig nahm sie nun ihr Handy zur Hand, um einige Fotos zu schießen.

Nachdem sie das getan hatte zückte die rothaarige ein seltsames Gerät.

Mit diesem linkte sie sich ziemlich schnell in das Computersystem der Fabrik ein.

In wenigen Sekunden hatte sie sich auch schon die Blaupausen des Gebäudes runtergeladen.

Bevor sie den Ort des 'Schreckens' verließ, fiel ihr Boris ins Auge.

Der große Russe war gerade aus einem Geländewagen gestiegen und hatte sich umgeblickt.

Er schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, aber zum Glück konnte er sie nicht sehen.

Nun wurde es der deutschen wirklich zu heiß und sie verschwand wieder in Richtung Lager.

Dort ging sie auch schnell in ihr Zelt, das sie sich mit Corinna teilte.

„Also wir müssen heute Abend noch zur Fabrik und die Infos sammeln!" erklärte Kai,

wurde dann aber von Annika unterbrochen: „Das hat sich schon erledigt, hier!" und damit warf sie Kenny,

der erst vor einer halben Stunde angekommen war, ihr Handy und den mini Computer zu.

„Was habe ich dir über diese bescheuerten Alleingänge gesagt. Wir sind ein Team, wir hätten das gemeinsam machen sollen." Regte sich Robert

tierisch auf. „Ihr wisst doch das ich nicht viel Schlaf brauche, deshalb habe ich mich nützlich gemacht!" rechtfertigte sich

die Jugendliche betreten.

„Das ist jetzt auch egal. Die Infos sind komplett und damit schaffen wir alles locker." Stand Kenny nun der Deutschen bei.

Kurz vor Mitternacht zogen sich die 11 Jugendlichen um. Die Mädchen zogen sich schwarze Westen an, die vorne mit vier etwas breiteren Riemen

verschlossen waren, Ellenbogenschützer, Fingerlose Handschuhe, Knieschoner, Knielange schwarze Jeanshosen, Stulpen und Turnschuhe.

Zum Schluss band sich jede ein Bandana um die Stirn, auf denen die vier Elementarsymbol zu sehen war und eine Halbmaske.

Die Jungs waren ähnlich gekleidet, nur die Hosen waren lang, sie trugen ärmellose Shirts und keine Bandanas, außer Johnny.

Dieses Mal bewegten sich nicht alle normal laufend fort. Corinna, Annika, Kai und Tyson,

sprangen über die Äste der Urwaldriesen und legten so den Weg auf die gefährlichste Weise zurück.

Der Rest rannte und sprang über die Wurzeln, um mit den vieren zu folgen.

Trotzdem ereichten sie erst nach ihren Freunden das Fabrikgelände erreicht.

„So wie es aussieht, ist alles leer! Kommt, ihr kennt eure Aufgaben!" mehr brauchte Robert gar nicht zu sagen,

jeder wusste was er zu tun hatte.

Angestrengt blickte Boris durch die Dunkelheit, selbst mit dem Nachtsichtgerät, das er vor den Augen hatte,

erkannte er fast nicht, was sich am Waldrand abspielte. Doch dann bemerkte er das Aufblitzen.

Als er näher hinschaute, erkannte Boris dieses als eine gezogene Schwertklinge.

Also hatten sich seine Leute nicht geirrt, als sie ihm davon berichteten dass die Dragons gegen diese Fabrik vorgehen würden.

„Tala, kümmert euch um diese Gören!"

Zuerst würden Robert und die anderen Jungs einige Sprengladungen anbringen, danach kämen erst die Mädchen dran.

Momentan hatten sie deshalb die Aufgabe das Gelände im Auge zu behalten, ohne Nachtsichtgerät.

Das war für sie aber kein Nachteil, eher ein Vorteil, denn so konnten sie nicht durch plötzlichen Lichteinfall gestört werden.

Dafür hatten sich die vier in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen verteilt.

Dort wurden sie auch von einem jeweiligen BioVolt Mitglied entdeckt. AJ von Tala, Coco von Spencer, Michi von Bryan und Lea von Ian.

„Ich warne dich Rotschopf, mit meinem Schwert kann ich dich in zwei Hälften schneiden!" knurrte Annika,

die den jungen Mann aus dem heraus Augenwinkel entdeckt hatte.

„Wie…" „Du bist erstens zu laut beim Laufen und zweitens sind deine Haare in ner Signalfarbe gefärbt!" kaum hatte sie das gesagt,

war sie auch aufeinmal verschwunden. Tala dachte erst mal das er spinnen würde, das Denken erledigte sich aber dann von selber,

indem der Russe einen Schlag gegen den Kopf bekam und umfiel.

Annika hatte Tala einfach den Griff ihres Katanas gegen die Schläfe gedonnert.

Schnell zog sie den Rothaarigen hinter ein Gebüsch, damit er nicht zu früh entdeckt wurde.

Nachdem sie das getan hatte, strich sich die Deutsche ihre nun schwarzen Haare hinter die Ohren und ging in Richtung Norden.

(Sie und die andere drei Mädchen haben, wenn sie Arbeiteten immer eine andere

Haarfarbe: AJ nachtschwarz, Coco perlmuttweiß, Michi goldblond und Lea blutrot)

Coco hatte mit Spencer mehr Probleme. Sie hatte den Russen nicht früh genug entdeckt und wurde gerade von ihm gewürgt.

Die weißhaarige tat um sich zu befreien etwas, für Spencer, sehr schmerzhaftes.

Sie packte die Handgelenke des Blonden, ihre Hände glühten auf und daraufhin fing die Haut von Spencers Handgelenken an zu rauchen.

Schreiend lies der Russe von Corinna ab und starrte auf seine verbrannten Handgelenke.

„Tja man(n) soll nicht mit dem Feuer spielen, großer!" kicherte die weißhaarige leicht atemlos, dann schlug sie den blonden nieder.

Ian war mit Lea ziemlich überfordert. Die junge Frau hatte den kleinen einfach gegen den nächsten Baum genagelt

und dort mit einer Liane gefesselt. „Tja kleiner, war wohl nichts, hahaha!" und schon hatte sie dem kleinen einen seiner

Handschuhe in den Mund gestopft. Dann rannte die junge Frau in Richtung des nahen Flusses.

Michi hätte sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst, als sie Bryan gesehen hatte.

Jetzt versuchte sie den Schlägen des brutalen Russen auszuweichen. Mami, ich will nach hause heuldachte die blonde ängstlich,

nachdem die Faust des jungen Mannes in den Baum neben ihr krachte und ein Loch hinterließ.

„Huang?!" dieser Ruf lies die Deutsche erleichtert aufatmen. Er bedeutete dass sie gleich Hilfe bekommen würde.

Bevor Bryan nochmals zuschlagen konnte, setzte sich eine eiskalte Schwertklinge an seine Kehle. „Lass sie in Ruhe!" knurrte eine

melodische Stimme. Überrascht lies Bryan seine Faust sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück, die Klinge blieb wo sie war,

gefährlich nahe an seiner Kehle. Der hellhaarige wusste das diese Klinge aus Diamantstahl einen Menschen in zwei Teile schneiden konnte.

Ihm wiederfuhr dasselbe wie Tala, Annika donnerte ihm den Schwertgriff gegen die Schläfe, daraufhin klappte der Russe einfach zusammen.

Nachdem sie alle Sprengladungen angebracht hatten, verließen die Acht eiligst die Fabrik.

Wie immer begaben sie sich wieder zurück zum Ausgangspunkt, die Mädchen würden den Rest erledigen.

Als Boris die erste Explosion hörte verließ er den Raum, in dem er eigentlich warten wollte, aber nun wurde es ihm etwas zu heiß.

Nachdem Boris die Fabrik durch die brennenden Gänge verlassen hatte, entdeckte er Ian, der an einen Baum gefesselt war.

Um zu erfahren was passiert war ging er auf den jungen Mann zu und erlöste ihn endlich.

„Was, zum Teufel machst du da?" fuhr er den Dunkelhaarigen ungehalten an. „Die eine war einfach zu stark!" murmelte Ian und

klopfte sich seine Kleidung ab. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren gingen die Beiden nach Links,

da sie von dort Kampfgeräusche gehört hatten.

Bitte schreibt mit Kommis, Danke!

AJ:

Name: Jürgens

Vorname: Annika

Zweitname: Svenja

Spitzname: AJ

Alter: 17 ¾

Geburtsdatum: 25.02.1989

Nationalität: deutsch

Größe: 1,70m

Gewicht: 70 kg

Blutgruppe: A

Haarfarbe: tönt sie ständig, eigentlich dunkelblond

Augenfarbe: blaugrün mit orange

Geschlecht: weiblich

Aussehen: muskulöser Körperbau, große Oberweite, hüftlange lockige Haare, Hornbrille

Kleidungsstiel: schwarz, weiß, violett, blau oder silbern Kleidung, Raverhosen, Rollis, Skaterklamotten

Familie: Annika ist Halbweise und lebt seit 2½ Jahren in Berlin. Ihre Mutter hat die Angewohnheit sie immer zu bevormunden,

das hasst Annika ziemlich. Sie hat eine ältere Schwester und eine Stiefschwester. Seit ihrem 16ten Lebensjahr wohnt sie in Berlin.

Charakter: Sie ist die Nachdenklichste der Gruppe, sie ist sehr ruhig, aber manchmal auch ein bisschen zerstreut, ziemlich stur,

unberechenbar, verträumt, leicht verrückt, intelligent, distanziert

Hobbys: reiten, Kampfsport, lesen, malen, zeichnen, E- Gitarre, Querflöte Sie liebt es, Kleider zu entwerfen und zu kreieren.

Erkennungsmerkmal: ihre Hornbrille, einen kleinen Schminkkoffer mit allem was ein Maskenbildner braucht,

eine Halskette mit einer großen Perle

Lea:

Name: Stark

Vorname: Lea

Zweitname: -

Spitzname: -

Alter: 19

Geburtsdatum: 01.07.1988

Nationalität: deutsch

Größe: 1,65m

Gewicht: 50kg

Blutgruppe: A

Haarfarbe: dunkelblond

Augenfarbe: blau

Geschlecht: weiblich

Aussehen: zierlicher Körperbau, mittlere Oberweite, schulterlange glatte Haare, Brille

Kleidungsstiel: Meeresfarben, fließende Stoffe

Familie: Lea hat zwei jüngere Brüder und eine normale Familie.

Charakter: Sensibel, ein bisschen schüchtern und zurückhaltend

Hobbys: Sie sammelt Sachen in Froschform und liebt alle Wassersportarten

Erkennungsmerkmal: Frösche auf allen Taschen und Klamotten, eine Halskette mit einer großen Perle

Michaela:

Name: Baumgart

Vorname: Michaela

Zweitname: -

Spitzname: Michi

Alter: 20

Geburtsdatum: 07.09.1987

Nationalität: deutsch

Größe: 1,60m

Gewicht: 46kg

Blutgruppe: B

Haarfarbe: hellbraun

Augenfarbe: grünbraun

Geschlecht: weiblich

Aussehen: zierlicher Körperbau, flach wie Holland (gg wenn das meine Freundin lesen würde. Die würde mich erschlagen.

Ist auch nicht böse gemeint) kurze glatte Haare, Brille

Kleidungsstiel: gedeckte Farben, meist aus Baumwolle

Familie: Michaela ist ein Einzelkind.

Charakter: Sie ist sanft, verträumt und ein bisschen zerstreut, dabei aber ehrlich und verständnisvoll

Hobbys: Bücher, Schlittschuhlaufen

Erkennungsmerkmal: immer eine Tasche mit Büchern, eine Halskette mit einer großen Perle

Corinna:

Name: Vogler

Vorname: Corinna

Zweitname: -

Spitzname: Coco

Alter: 17

Geburtsdatum: 24.03.1989

Nationalität: deutsch

Größe: 1,69m

Gewicht: 55kg

Blutgruppe: B

Haarfarbe: hellblond

Augenfarbe: graublau

Geschlecht: weiblich

Aussehen: weibliche Formen, hübsches Gesicht

Kleidungsstiel: modern und farbenfroh

Familie: Corinna lebt eigentlich mit ihren Eltern und ihrem älteren Bruder in Bayern.

Charakter: Großherzig, überschwänglich und spontan. Sie hat viel Sinn für Humor

Hobbys: Klassische Musik hören und Basketball, fotografieren, sich fotografieren lassen

Erkennungsmerkmal: immer einen Hut auf dem Kopf, eine Halskette mit einer großen Perle


	4. 4

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: 3/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: -

Pairing: Kai x Tyson, Bryan x Tala, Max x Ray, Boris x OC (het)

Als die jungen Frauen die Schritte hinter sich hörten, sprangen sie auf einen der Bäume, um sich zu verstecken.

Durch die dichten Baumkronen konnten die beiden unbemerkt beobachten wie Boris und ein ziemlich kleiner junger Mann, Bryan fanden.

Der kleinere stürzte schnell zu dem am Boden liegenden und versuchte ihn wach zu kriegen.

Die Fabrik brannte zwischenzeitlich lichterloh und würde sich auch nicht mehr löschen lassen.

Dafür sorgte aber eigentlich eher Corinna, jeder Fleck der noch nicht mit Feuer bedeckt war,

wurde von ihr damit überzogen. Sie schien den Flammen befehle zu erteilen, das gefährliche Element gehorchte jedem ihrer Worte.

Lea stand nun schon seit geraumer Zeit am Ufer des Flusses Ucayali.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Atem ging ruhig.

So stand sie schon einige Minuten, bis das fließende Wasser zeitgleich mit ihren Händen aufglühte.

Das Glühen setzte sich den ganzen Flusslauf hinunter fort.

„Der, der das getan hat, kann noch nicht weit sein!" murmelte Boris und bemerkte nicht

wie sich jemand vom Baum hinter ihm hinunter fiel.

Der Russe schrie kurz überrascht auf, als ihn das Gewicht von oben zu Boden warf.

Auch Ian wurde zu Boden gedrückt.

Die beiden Angreifer rafften sich schnell wieder hoch und rannten in Richtung des brennenden Komplexes.

Dabei bemerkte Annika nicht, wie ein Blatt Papier aus ihrer Tasche fiel, es war eine Rechnung.

Annika erhob sich, wie durch Zauberhand, in die Luft. Michaela kniete sich auf den Boden und legte ihre Stirn auf dieselbe Höhe.

Bei beiden begannen die Hände zu glühen.

Bei Annika sah es am beeindruckensten aus, die vom Qualm schwarze Luft begann zu leuchten und zu wirbeln.

Der ganze Himmel schien blau zu erstrahlen.

Unter Michaela begann der Boden zu glühen. Dann schien es dass der Boden sich bewegen würde.

Überall schossen Pflanzen aus dem kahlen Boden, verflochten sich ineinander, Bäume wuchsen wie im Zeitraffer und dann begann der Regen.

Der schwarze Qualm war durch ebenso schwarze Sturmwolken ersetzt worden, dann landete die Schwarzhaarige neben ihrer Freundin.

Die schweren Tropfen hatten ihre Haare und ihre Kleidung völlig durchnässt.

Nun waren Boris und Ian völlig geschockt. Sie hatten noch nie etwas Ähnliches gesehen,

noch niemand hatte je gesehen wie die vier ihre Arbeit machten.

Das Leben war wieder auf diese Lichtung zurückgekehrt und das Feuer durch den Regen gelöscht.

Die Flammen hatten das Gebäude völlig in sich zusammenfallen lassen und durch Michaelas Kraft wurde der restliche Trümmerhaufen

von Pflanzen überwuchert. Als letzte gesellte sich nun Lea zu ihnen, bevor die vier dann von den Männern der BioVolt Corp.

erreicht wurden waren sie auch schon in den dichten Baumkronen verschwunden.

Noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, flogen, nun alle elf, gemeinsam zurück.

Kai und Tyson waren nur für die vergangene Woche von der Uni ferngeblieben und in Berlin würden sie auch Max und Ray,

die in China gewesen waren, treffen. Bis auf Annika würden sie zwar alle am Montag blau machen,

aber sie mussten nun mal auch Hausaufgaben machen.

So kam es nun das alle dreizehn am Abend an ihren Notebooks saßen und eifrig schrieben,

Kenny an einem Programm und der Rest an den Hausaufgaben.

„Leute, schaut mal her!" rief nun aufeinmal Annika, die ihre Aufgaben schon fertig hatte,

dabei zeigte sie auf den Bildschirm ihres Laptops. Darauf war ein Zeitungsbericht zu sehen,

der über ihren letzten Angriff auf die Fabrik berichtete. „Und was steht da?" riefen gleich alle aufgeregt.

„Also, das is aus der Amerikanischen Presse: Am gestrigen Abend gab es gab es einen erneuten Angriff der Earth Soldier.

Dabei wurde die Fabrik der Biovolt Corp. in Pucallpa völlig zerstört. Und so weiter und so fort. Wie immer halt!"

„Weshalb konnten sie die Gören nicht festnehmen, Boris?" tobte Voltaire Hiwatari und warf die Zeitung auf den Schreibtisch.

„Sie haben Tala, Bryan und Spencer außer Gefecht gesetzt und für Explosionen gesorgt. Tala und Bryan mussten,

durch den Schlag den sie abbekommen haben, sogar ins Krankenhaus." Rechtfertigte sich der große Russe, sichtlich geknickt.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ich komm zu spät, ich komm zu spät!" schrie Annika keuchend und rannte durch die Gänge der Maskenbildnerschule.

Und gerade heute wollten sie mit Budgetplanung1 beginnen, das gehörte nicht zu den leichtesten Sachen.

Sie war fast 15Minuten zu spät, als sie durch die Tür stürzte.

Ihr Lehrer fand das natürlich nicht so toll und brummte ihr eine Strafarbeit auf.

Am Abend stand die Deutsche völlig geschafft mit Oliver in der Küche.

Die Beiden waren wie immer für das Abendessen zuständig und da Tyson wieder da war, müssten sie einiges kochen.

Plötzlich erschallte hinter Annika Musik, Oliver hatte den CD-Player eingeschaltet und sorgte damit bei seinem Gegenüber für gute Laune.

Mit schnellen Schritten und jeweils einem dampfenden Topf in der Hand kamen die Beiden gegen acht aus der Küche.

Im Esszimmer wurden sie natürlich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet, von Tyson natürlich besonders.

„Leute, ich finde das wir erst mal auf unseren gelungenen Auftrag anstoßen!" mit diesen Worten verschaffte

sich Robert gehör und hob sein Glas. Lachend stimmten alle am Tisch sitzenden zu.

„Gospodin Balkov? Wir haben herausfinden können woher die Rechnung stammte!" berichtete Tala,

der aus der Reihe der vier jungen Männer hervor getreten war.

„Gut, dann findet heraus wer an diesem Tag dort eingekauft hat!" diese Worte hatte Boris gesagt ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzusehen.

Eine Stunde später hatten Tala und seine Leute herausgefunden wer die Rechnung verloren hatte.

„Gospodin, wir haben Name und Adresse der Verdächtigen Person." Sagte der Rothaarige leicht nervös und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Gut dann last uns mal nachsehen wer das ist, hahaha!" lachend verließ der zwei Meter große Mann den Raum, Tala folgte ihm rennend.

„Sieh an, sieh an!" lächelte Boris gefährlich und betrachtete das riesige Gebäude,

es war das größte von allen Gebäuden des ehemaligen Flughafens.

Um ihn herum waren einige Polizisten und private Sicherheitsmänner, Leute von BioVolt, verteilt.

„Gehen sie rein meine Herren und bringen sie mir die Gören!" grinste der Russe.

„Leute, wir haben ein Problem!" kam es ängstlich von Oliver, der sich an Enrico kuschelte.

„Nein nur ich habe das Problem. Sie wissen nichts von eurer Mithilfe. Verschwindet, ich stelle mich ihnen. Beeilt euch!" sagte

Annika bestimmt und rannte durch die langen Gänge zum Haupteingang. Dort angekommen riss sie die große Eichentür mit Leichtigkeit auf.

Boris machte natürlich ein entsprechend dämliches Gesicht, als er erkannte wer da vor ihm stand.

Es war das Mädchen das er gerettet hatte und sie hatte ein Katana in der Hand. Mit diesem stürzte sie sich direkt auf den,

ihr am nächsten stehenden, Polizisten.

Der wich zu Tode erschrocken zurück und versuchte schreiend zu fliehen.

Das war das was die Deutsche bewirken wollte und so stürzte sie sich auf den Nächsten.

Aufeinmal wurde sie von Boris gepackt und gegen die Hauswand geschleudert.

Dabei hörten die Umstehenden ein lautes knacken, durch den Aufprall hatte sich Annika einige Rippen gebrochen.

Vor Schmerzen stöhnte die Blaugrünäugige auf und sackte in sich zusammen,

doch dabei behielt sie ihr Schwert immer in ihren Händen.

Mit diesem schlug sie auch nochmals nach Boris, doch ein gezielter Schuss beförderte den geschliffenen Stahl aus ihren zitternden Fingern.

Sie wimmerte leise als ihr der Russe in den Brustkorb trat, allein mit dem Ziel Annika schmerzen zu zufügen.

„Ist das eine von diesen Terroristen?" dröhnte einer der Polizisten, es war der Einsatzleiter.

„Ja, aber ich denke dass wir uns um sie kümmern können!" sagte der Russe mit einem gefährlichen grinsen.

„Nun, da die Presse nichts von dieser Aktion weis und da die Göre ihnen ja solche Probleme gemacht hat,

können sie machen was sie wollen!" kaum hatte der uniformierte das gesagt,

wurde die Jugendliche auch schon von Bryan und Spencer gepackt und in Richtung einer Limousine gezerrt.

Dort angekommen öffnete Ian die Tür und Annika wurde von den beiden anderen Russen in das Fahrzeug bugsiert.

Schmerzvoll schrie die Deutsche auf, als sie auf den Boden in der Mitte des Fahrzeugs aufprallte.

Damit sie nicht auf die Idee kam abzuhauen, stiegen die drei ebenfalls ein und zielten mit ihren Waffen auf die am Boden liegende.

Die Deutsche atmete hektisch und versuchte damit ihrer Schmerzen Herr zu werden.

Die Wagentür stand immer noch offen, so das Annika sehen konnte wie Boris von den Polizisten abstand nahm und näher kam.

Durch das Gewicht des Russen, das bei seinem einsteigen den Wagen leicht bewegte, explodierten erneut schmerzen in Annikas Brustkorb.

Als letzter bestieg Tala den schwarzen Wagen, in seinen Augen leuchtete eine ungeheure Wut.

Ich glaube ich habe große Probleme dachte die Deutsche verzweifelt.

„Nun meine kleine, werden wir uns unterhalten!" dann trat Boris ihr wieder zwischen die Rippen,

was Annika mit einem erneuten Schrei quittierte. Dies nutze sie als Gelegenheit um willentlich Ohnmächtig zu werden.

Das verdarb dem Russen natürlich gründlichst den Spaß.

„AHHHHHHHH!" brüllte Annika vor Schmerzen auf,

völlig orientierungslos blickte die Deutsche an die Betonwände des Raumes.

Ihr Atem ging schwer und aus hasserfüllten Augen starrte sie Boris an.

Der ihr mit Hilfe eines glühenden Eisenstückes die Haut am Arm angesengt hatte.

„So, jetzt werden wir uns über deine kleinen Freunde unterhalten!" knurrte der Russe und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Daraufhin erschienen Bryan, Tala, Ian und Spencer. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein mörderisches grinsen aufgesetzt.

Oh je ich bin in großen Schwierigkeiten bei dem Gedanken an das was ihr Boris antun würde,

wurde der Deutschen unglaublich schlecht.

Sie hatte Gerüchteweise gehört was mit einem gefangenen Mitglied der Gruppe schwarzer Freitag,

einer weiteren Wiederstandsgruppe, geschehen war.

Diesen Gerüchten zufolge war er so verstümmelt worden das ihn selbst seine Freunde nicht mehr erkannt hatten.

Gott, ich will nicht so enden

„Tala, du kannst anfangen!" sagte der älteste und setzte sich auf einen in der Nähe stehenden Stuhl.

Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht zog Tala an seiner Zigarette.

„Jetzt haben wir mal ein bisschen Spaß, hahaha!" trotzig wand Annika ihren Kopf ab und starrte die Wand an.

Als sich etwas gegen ihre Haut drückte, musste die Deutsche sich auf die Lippen beißen,

um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Tala hatte ihr doch tatsächlich seinen Glimmstängel auf die Haut gepresst.

1 Is tatsächlich ein Fach an dieser Schule.


	5. 5

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: 4/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: -

Pairing: Kai x Tyson, Bryan x Ray, Max x Tala, Boris x OC (het), Bryan x Tala einseitig

(Hab das Pairing geändert, passt besser)

„Du Arschloch, lass mich in Ruhe!" brüllte die Jugendliche und versuchte ihre festgeschnallten Hände zu befreien.

„Oho unsere kleine wird sauer!" grinste der Rothaarige hämisch, dachte aber gar nicht daran dem Wunsch der liegenden folge zu leisten.

Seelenruhig zündete der ältere sich eine weitere Zigarette an und begann mit derselben Ruhe zu rauchen.

Mit dem Glimmstängel im Mundwinkel ging der Rothaarige um den Metalltisch herum. Dabei beobachteten ihn alle Anwesenden genau.

Annika um herauszubekommen was der Russe vorhatte und der Rest um zu sehen wie sie litt.

„So, jetzt stell ich dich vor die Wahl. Entweder du erzählst uns alles über deine Freunde und über euren

Auftraggeber oder wir werden dir zeigen was es heißt wahre Schmerzen zu ertragen!" mischte sich nun wieder Boris ein

und kam auf die Jugendliche zu. „Lieber sterben, als die Freunde zu verraten!" fauchte Annika zurück und spuckte Boris

ins Gesicht, als dieser sich zu ihr beugte.

Diese Tat bereute sie aber schnell. Boris schlug ihr gezielt und kräftig mitten ins Gesicht,

so dass ihre Nase begann zu bluten und ihre Lippen aufsprangen.

„Ich rate dir das nicht noch mal zu machen, es würde dir nicht gut bekommen!" knurrte der Russe und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl,

um das weitere Geschehen zu überwachen.

Tala nahm eine Spritze aus einer Schublade und legte sie neben Annika. ich hasse Spritzen

Dann nahm er eines der glühenden Eisenstücke zur Hand. Mit Hilfe einer Zange konnte er das glühende Metall halten.

In seiner anderen Hand hielt er einen Dolch, mit dem er begann Annikas Shirt abzuschneiden, der Pullover verschwand kurz unter ihrer Brust.

Nacheinander legte der Rothaarige mehrere glühende Eisenstücke auf den leicht muskulösen Bauch der Deutschen.

Damit sie nicht durch ihre Bewegung ihre Qualen beenden konnte, wurde Annika inzwischen von Spencer festgehalten.

Krampfhaft presste die Deutsche ihre Lippen aufeinander, um nicht zu schreien.

Es roch leicht nach verbrannter Haut, als Tala endlich von ihr abließ.

Die Haut der Jugendlichen war ganz rot und die Verbrennungen waren mindestens ersten Grades.

Annika hoffte schon das die Russen jetzt verschwinden würden, das stellte sich aber schnell als Irrtum heraus.

Sie wurde von vier kräftigen Armen gepackt und ihre Hände und Füße von einer dritten Person befreit.

Mit roher Gewalt wurde die Deutsche an die nächste Wand gedrängt, nur um dort wieder festgekettet zu werden.

„Spencer, brech ihr die restlichen Rippen!" wurde der Blonde von Boris aufgefordert.

Oh Gott, nicht die Rippen wimmerte Annika in Gedanken. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor den Schmerzen,

sondern das durch dieses Rippenbrechen ihr Kraftzentrum zerstört wurde.

Eine Sache die nicht ganz so gut für die fast Achtzehnjährige wäre.

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah und fühlte die Jugendliche wie der Blonde begann mit seinen Händen an ihrem Rücken entlang zu fahren.

Damit wollte er anscheinend herausfinden welche Rippen noch intakt waren.

Da sind sowieso nur noch fünf Knochen ganz versuchte sich Annika zu beruhigen. Etwas das nicht wirklich funktionierte.

Mit einem lauten knacken brach wenig später der erste Knochen, als Spencer mit roher Gewalt dagegen schlug.

Krampfhaft biss Annika daraufhin ihre Zähne zusammen, um nicht loszuschreien.

„Schrei ruhig, kleine! Steht dir sicher gut!" meinte Tala grinsend und presste seine Faust gegen Annikas Brustkorb.

Widerlicherweise konnte der Russe den Oberkörper einfach eindrücken, da dort die Knochen schon durchbrochen waren.

Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte die Jüngere auf, andere Schmerzen konnte sie locker wegstecken,

doch wenn es um ihren Brustkorb ging war sie sehr empfindlich.

Den Gefallen zu Schreien würde Annika aber keinem von denen tun. Die einzige Schmerzbezeugung war ein leichtes verziehen des Gesichts.

Viermal knackte es noch, dann lies Spencer wieder von ihr ab, zum Glück für die Rothaarige.

„Miese Ratte! Du kannst dich auch nur an wehrlosen vergreifen!" knurrte Annika und versuchte die Schmerzen weiter zu ignorieren.

Der Blonde reagierte aber überhaupt nicht sonder griff nach einem schwarzen Gerät.

Fuck off, ein Elektroschocker schoss es Annika durch den Kopf, als sie die blauen Blitze sah.

Als Bryan ihren Kopf packte und Spencer den Schocker gegen ihren Hals drückte, war die Blaugrünäugige das erste Mal versucht zu Schreien. Doch kam am ende nur ein würgen heraus.

„Tat's weh?!" wisperte Bryan belustigt in Annikas Ohr. „Ihr Schweine, ich hasse euch!" würgte die Rothaarige nur heraus, musste dann aber wieder schweigen, da Spencer weiter machte.

Als Spencer endlich fertig war, öffnete Tala die Handfesseln und Annika sank in sich zusammen.

Ihre Muskeln zuckten unkontrolliert und heftig, die Nachwirkungen der Elektroschocks.

An ihrem Hals und an anderen freiliegenden Körperstellen waren schwarze Flecken, Verbrennungen von den Elektroschocks, zu sehen.

Das nächste was sie spürte war ein heftiger Schlag ins Gesicht.

Als sie aufblickte sah sie auch den Übeltäter, es war der Gartenzwerg Ian.

Mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen erhob der junge Mann seine Faust und schlug so fest er konnte zu.

Das ging einige Minuten so und immer traf der kleinere ihr Gesicht.

„Hast du nicht mehr drauf, Midget!?" Gott, bin ich irre? Wieso provoziere ich den auch noch der kleine

wollte eigentlich direkt auf sie zuspringen, wurde dann aber von Tala zurückgehalten.

„Lass es, Ian! Die kleine kriegt noch ihre Strafe!" beruhigte der Rotschopf Ian.

Bevor noch etwas anderes passieren konnte, wurde die einzige weibliche Person im Raum, wieder zum Tisch geschleppt und darauf geworfen.

Das nächste was Annika hörte war das reißen von Stoff. „Hey du Arschloch, weist du wie teuer die Jeans war?"

Jetzt spinn ich total. Meine Jeans ist mir wichtiger als mein Leben Tala hatte an ihrer Jeans einfach die Beine abgeschnitten,

kurz über den Knien. Dazu hatte er wieder den Dolch verwendet.

Als der rothaarige Russe eines der abgeschnittenen Stoffstücke nach unten ziehen wollte, versuchte die Deutsche nach ihm zu treten.

Reflexartig packte aber Spencer das lange Bein und verdrehte es.

Ein scheußliches knacken war zu hören, als der Knochen des Schienbeines brach.

Annika blieb der Schrei im Hals stecken und ihre Augen traten hervor.

Dann lies Spencer Annikas Bein los, welches in einem unnatürlichen Winkel liegen blieb.

Der jungen Frau tanzten schwarze Flecken vor den Augen und sie musste im ersten Moment mit der Ohnmacht kämpfen.

Boris trat nun mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht neben die Deutsche und packte ihr Kinn. „Nun hast du es dir noch mal überlegt?"

„Lieber würde ich verrecken!" brachte die Deutsche unter Schmerzen heraus.

„Willst du nicht deine Qualen beenden und kooperieren? Es wäre sicher angenehmer für dich!

Glaub mir ich kann dir noch mehr antun als die vier zusammen." Flüsterte der Russe und in seinen Augen leuchtete die Gier.

„Ach ja und was wäre das?" Gott, ich bin echt verrückt

„Hahaha, willst du das wirklich wissen!?" um seine Frage noch zu unterstreichen fuhr der ältere unter ihr Shirt,

besser gesagt unter den Rest des Pullovers.

„Fassen sie mich nicht an!" sofort hatte die jüngere sich schon verkrampft, was ihren Knochenbrüchen nicht gut bekam.

Sie mochte das Gefühl der leicht schwieligen und rauen Hände auf ihrer Haut nicht.

„Wovor hast du denn Angst? Wir könnten unseren Spaß haben, glaub mir!" erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige und

strich der Jüngeren durch die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen, dabei grinste er dreckig.

„Ich hab keine Angst! Aber nur sie hätten ihren Spaß und ich hab keinen Bock auf so was oder auf sie!" fauchte Annika zurück,

wenigstens half ihr das ihre Schmerzen zu vergessen.

„Sieh einer an, ne verklemmte Jungfrau! Nette Vorstellung!" und die Deutsche konnte sich genau

denken was diese "Nette Vorstellung" von Boris für Tätigkeiten beinhaltete.

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht! Und ich will auch nichts von ihnen!" kam es von Annika, deren Gesicht scharlachrot angelaufen war.

Lachend begab Boris sich wieder zurück an die Wand um alles Weitere zu beobachten.

Er würde die kleine schon brechen, das hatte er sich geschworen, seitdem er sie vor dem Gebäude gesehen hatte,

als sie ihr Schwert so einsetzte. Diese Augen würden nie wieder so rebellisch strahlen.

„Halt ihren Kopf fest, Spencer!" jetzt war endlich Bryan dran, zumindest aus seiner Sicht.

Spencer folgte der Aufforderung nur zu gerne, er wusste was Bryan vorhatte.

Der Blonde zwang der Liegenden den Mund auf und Bryan begann eine Flasche aufzuschrauben.

Fuck, der will mir das doch nicht etwa runter zwingen Annika trank nie.

Gegen Wein, Sekt und Champagner war sie allergisch, darauf reagierte sie mit Juckreiz und Ausschlag,

und alles andere trank sie nicht, da sie es hasste die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Die klare Flüssigkeit brannte wie Feuer, als sie Annikas Hals hinunter floss. Sie wollte das Zeug wieder herauswürgen,

doch begann Bryan ihren Hals immer wieder rauf und runter zu fahren,

um den Schluckreiz auszulösen1 und Spencer presste ihren Kiefer wieder zusammen.

Ihr ganzer Körper begann sich wieder zu verkrampfen, um sich gegen diesen Angriff zu wehren.

Es war eine unglaubliche Qual, für die sonst so strikte Antialkoholikerin,

jetzt dazu gezwungen zu werden solch einen starken Alkohohl zu trinken.

Der ersten Flasche folgten noch zwei weitere2. Ihr ganzer Körper zuckte und die Jugendliche wollte am liebsten alles wieder ausspucken.

Ihr Blick war trüb und ihr Gesicht unnatürlich blass, von den Schmerzen und dem aufgezwungenen Alkohohl.

„Ich muss mit Mr. Hiwatari telefonieren. Passt auf unseren Gast auf! Ich möchte noch meinen Spaß mit ihr haben!"

Ich glaub ich muss kotzen dachte die Deutsche, nachdem Boris das gesagt hatte.

„Jawohl Gospodin!" riefen alle anwesenden Russen und Annika hätte sich liebend gerne in Luft aufgelöst.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Russe wieder auftauchte und sein Grinsen wirkte auf die Gefesselte ziemlich selbstsicher, zu selbstsicher.

Er sagte etwas auf russisch zu Tala, der daraufhin die Spritze zur Hand nahm und diese ansetzte.

Die Deutsche, die sich ohnehin schon im Delirium befand, bemerkte die Auswirkung des Mittels nicht einmal. Sie schlief einfach ein.

„Das ist furchtbar heul. Tu was Enrico!" heulte Oliver und hing in den Armen seines Freundes.

„Ich e weis e doch e überhaupt nicht e was!" antwortete der blonde.

Sie alle saßen im Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses und alle sorgten sich sehr um ihre Freundin.

„Wir müssen sie retten!" sagte nun auch Johnny bestimmt.

Noch war Robert telefonieren, er hatte die Aufgabe bekommen Miss Dorset die Nachricht zu überbringen, das Annika in Gefangenschaft war.

„Leute, Miss Dorset ist der Meinung dass wir abwarten sollen. Ein Angriff auf BioVolt wäre zu gefährlich." Sagte Robert betreten als er

den Raum wieder betrat.

„Aber Rob, wir müssen ihr doch helfen!" sagte Tyson, der in Kais Armen lag und den Tränen nahe war.

„Leider können wir das nicht. Aber AJ ist stark!" wollte der älteste seine Freunde beruhigen.

„Du weist das sie eher sterben würde, als uns zu verraten!" fauchte Johnny und sprang auf, um sich auf den Dunkelhaarige zu stürzen.

1 das hab ich irgendwo mal gelesen. Müsste aber stimmen

2 OK etwas viel, aber na ja.


	6. 6

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: 5/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: -

Pairing: Kai x Tyson, Bryan x Ray, Max x Tala, Boris x OC (het)!!!!!!!!!!!!, Bryan x Tala einseitig

(Hab das Pairing geändert, passt besser)

Die frühabendliche Frühlingssonne schien gleißend hell in den Raum. Annika war ziemlich verwirrt,

ihre Verletzungen waren versorgt worden und selbst ihr Bein schien wieder in Ordnung zu sein.

Sie hatte nur einen Geschmack im Mund, als hätte ein totes Tier darin gelegen,

widerlich schal und ihre Zunge war irgendwie taub und fühlte wie ein Fremdkörper an.

Neugierig blickte sich die Deutsche um und entdeckte auf dem Tisch neben ihr ihre Brille, ohne diese war sie in die Ferne fast blind.

Neben der schwarzumrandeten Sehhilfe stand ein Tablett mit Essen.

Jetzt wurde die junge Frau misstrauisch. Vorsichtig roch sie an allem was dort lag.

Natürlich war in jedem irgendetwas, von harmlosem Schlafmittel bis hinzu Drogen.

Das is fies, ich hab Hunger heul dachte die Deutsche verzweifelt.

Ein zwitschern lenkte kurz darauf ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Durch die Vergitterung des geöffneten Fensters flog ein kleiner Spatz herein.

Als sie ihm mit ihren Augen folgte, entdeckte Annika den Teller und das Glas vor dem Spiegel.

Sie wusste von wem das war, deshalb sprang sie auch auf und schrie erschrocken.

Sie trug nur ein, ihr viel zu langes und zu großes, Hemd das ihr nur bis einige Zentimeter über die Knie reichte, sonst nichts.

Und wieder lief ihr Gesicht unnatürlich rot an, als sie daran dachte wer dafür wahrscheinlich verantwortlich war.

Durch die neue Belastung für ihr Bein, bemerkte Annika auch das es garantiert noch nicht ganz war.

Wie auch? Aber durch die Bandage schien es zumindest gerichtet und fixiert zu sein.

Auf dem gläsernen Teller lagen seltsame Teigbällchen und in dem Glas war eine rötlichorange farbige Flüssigkeit.

Damit war ihr wirklich klar wer das geschickt hatte. Auf dem Teller lag Manna und die Flüssigkeit war Ambrosia.

Als sie den ersten Bissen in den Mund gesteckt hatte, veränderte sich die Oberfläche des Spiegels.

Es formte sich ein Gesicht, das Gesicht einer Frau. „Ich grüße euch Gaia!" sagte Annika respektvoll,

nachdem sie runtergeschluckt hatte.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Kind!" die Stimme der Frau lies sogar den Spiegel vibrieren, so machtvoll war sie.

„Na ja wenn man davon absieht das ich in der Hand des Feindes bin, gut!" überlegte die Jüngere laut.

Weiter konnten die beiden sich aber nicht unterhalten, denn sie hörten das Scharren eines Schlüssels im Schloss der Tür.

Schnell steckte sich Annika noch etwas von dem Manna in den Mund und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas.

Dann verschwand alles wieder und die Jugendliche sprang zurück in das Bett, in dem sie aufgewacht war.

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff lag die Brille wieder auf dem Nachttisch und die Deutsche unter der Decke.

Sie konnte sich gut schlafend stellen, das hatte sie vor Tyson gelernt.

Der kleine Japaner war ein Meister darin, so ignorierte er Kai, wenn er den Russen aus dem gemeinsamen Zimmer verbannt hatte.

Besser gesagt wenn Kai von Tyson auf die Couch verbannt hatte, weil er sich schlecht benommen hatte.

Es war immer urkomisch wenn Kai auf die Knie fiel und um Verzeihung bat.

Diese Gedanken vertrieb Annika aber nun fürs erste aus ihrem Kopf.

Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich auf die Schritte des Eindringlings.

Sie waren schwer und energisch. Sie konnte sich nur eine Person dazu vorstellen, Boris.

Sie war schon versucht aufzuspringen, als der Russe ihr durch die Haare strich.

Dann besann sie sich aber darauf dass er sie wahrscheinlich in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn sie nicht wach war.

Leider falsch gedacht, musste sie erkennen als der ältere begann das Hemd zu öffnen.

Vor Schreck war die Deutsche ganz verkrampft und wäre am liebsten davon gelaufen.

Ihr schossen sofort die Tränen in die Augen und sie flüchtete sich in die andere Ecke des Bettes.

„Fassen sie mich nicht an!" kreischte die Jüngere, diese Reaktion brachte Boris nur zum Lachen.

„Hast du Angst, kleines?" fragte der Russe belustigt und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Lassen sie mich in Ruhe!" fauchte Annika und knöpfte hektisch das Hemd wieder zu.

„Lass das Hemd am besten offen, du bist es sowieso gleich wieder los!" drohte der Dunkelhaarige und streckte

seine Hand nach der jungen Frau aus und griff nach ihr,

aber die Jüngere lehnte sich soweit zurück das der Andere sie nicht erreichen konnte.

„Wo sind meine Klamotten?" fragte Annika um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Du meinst die Fetzten die davon übrig waren?" grinste der Russe und erhob sich wieder,

nur um mit langsamen Schritten das Bett zu umrunden.

„Lassen sie mich!" erschrocken darüber wie sehr ihre Stimme schon zitterte, wollte die Deutsche vom Bett springen um wegzulaufen.

Die Fluchtaktion wurde aber auf brutalste Weise von Boris gestoppt. Er packte Annika hart an der Hüfte und donnerte sie gegen die Wand.

Gepeinigt schrie sie auf und brach in sich zusammen, als Boris sie losließ.

„Shhh, ganz ruhig! Du wirst hier bleiben!" flüsterte der ältere Annika ins Ohr und strich ihr dabei immer wieder über den Hals,

als wollte er sie beruhigen, doch zeigten seine Augen ein irres funkeln.

Dabei hatte er sich zu ihr hinunter gekniet und begann nun wieder das Hemd zu öffnen.

„Bitte hören sie auf!" jetzt wimmerte die kleinere wirklich, eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen keine Schwächen zu zeigen,

doch sie bekam immer Panik wenn sie angefasst wurde.

„Ich hab dir gesagt dass ich meinen Spaß haben will und du wirst mir dabei helfen!" sagte der größere und öffnete den letzten Knopf,

zwar war ihr Oberkörper immer noch größtenteils von dem Stützverband verdeckt,

doch ließ der Russe seine großen Hände lieber über die Schultern und Oberschenkel der Jüngeren wandern.

„Siehst du jetzt was dir das Ganze eingebracht hat? Dir hilft niemand! Sie

-suchen dich nicht mal!" wisperte Boris bedrohlich und setzte die Wanderung seiner Hände fort.

Annika zog es vor darauf erst mal nicht zu antworten, zu groß war ihre Angst davor, ihr erstes Mal mit einem Mann wie Boris zu erleben.

„Bitte, können sie sich nicht jemanden holen der das freiwillig macht?

Ich bin nicht mal besonders hübsch!" begann die Deutsche nun doch zu versuchen Boris von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Ich finde schon dass du hübsch bist, meine kleine! Ich hasse diese dürren Puppengesichter!" kam es dunkel von dem Russen,

dann fuhr er mit seinen Händen unter die Kniekehlen seines Opfers und löste mit roher Gewalt die ineinander verschränkten Beine.

Der fast Achtzehnjährigen entkam ein spitzer Aufschrei, als der ältere ihre Beine anwinkelte und sich dazwischen legte.

Zu Annikas großem Glück klopfte es an die Tür und Boris stand auf,

dabei machte er ein Gesicht als wollte er denjenigen der ihn störte umbringen.

Sobald der Mann sich erhoben hatte, rollte sich die Deutsche zusammen.

Jetzt hatte sie echt Angst vor dem Russen, das zeigte sich auch in dem unkontrollierten zittern ihres Körpers.

„Was ist?" bellte Boris den erschrockenen Ian an. Dem kleinen sah man seine Angst deutlich an.

„Mr. Hiwatari will sie sprechen, Gospodin! Es tut mir leid das ich sie störe!" stammelte der wandelnde Gartenzwerg und

trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Tja meine kleine, ich muss leider kurz weg, aber warte einfach da, ich bin gleich wieder zurück!" kam es selbstgefällig von dem Russen

und schon war die Tür verschlossen.

Ich glaub jetzt muss ich echt kotzen schnell stand die Jugendliche auf und humpelte zu der Liegestatt zurück,

dabei verschloss sie das Hemd wieder.

Zum Glück hatte es Ray geschafft Johnny festzuhalten, sonst wäre der wirklich auf Robert losgegangen.

Ihrer aller Nerven lagen blank, immerhin war Annika der Teamchef, auch wenn sie zu den jüngsten zählte.

„Johnny, ich habe nicht gesagt dass wir sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen werden. Natürlich werden wir sie retten,

aber nicht heute erst brauchen wir einen Plan. Kai, Kenny, Ray und Tyson darum kümmert ihr euch!" sagte Robert mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme.

Sofort machten die vier sich an die Arbeit. Keiner wollte dass ihre Freundin in den Fängen BioVolts blieb.

„Kai, was werden sie mit ihr machen?" fragte Tyson schüchtern. „Wenn Boris sich um sie kümmert,

dann wird er ihr sicher das schlimmste antun!" seufzte der ältere und nahm den Japaner in seine starken Arme.

„Ich hoffe dass wir sie bald wiederfinden!" sagte nun Ray und nahm sein Notebook zur Hand.

tbc


	7. 7

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: 7/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: -

Pairing: Kai x Tyson, Bryan x Ray, Max x Tala, Boris x OC (het), Bryan x Tala einseitig

(Hab das Pairing geändert, passt besser)

Annika hatte sich gerade hingesetzt, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete.

Zu ihrem Glück, oder Pech, war es nicht Boris sondern Tala, der Rotschopf. Er trug eine Spritze in seiner rechten Hand.

„Was willst du?" knurrte Annika aggressiv und spannte ihre Armmuskeln an, um sich den anderen vom Hals zu halten,

sollte er eine Gefahr werden.

„Nur dafür sorgen dass du nicht abhaust!" sagte der Russe grinsend, packte die Deutsche gedankenschnell im Nacken und zog sie nach oben.

„Gospodin Balkov hat mir zwar verboten dich flachzulegen oder anderweitig anzufassen,

aber ich hab ne gute Möglichkeit um dich hier festzuhalten!"

Warum zum Henker wollen die mich den alle flachlegen heul ein stechender Schmerz schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf,

Tala hatte ihr die Spritze in den Oberschenkel gerammt.

„Was…" „Kuraare, aus der Chirurgie, kennst du vielleicht. Es wird deine Beine für einige Zeit Lähmen!" dann lies er sie fallen.

Geschockt bemerkte Annika wie ihr Bein taub wurde.

Ohne dass sie sich wehren konnte setzte der Russe eine weitere Spritze, die er aus seiner Hosentasche zog.

„Du Mistkerl! Was soll das? Mach das wieder rückgängig!" wimmerte die Jüngere und versuchte krampfhaft

ihren Beinen wieder ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, es wird dir ohnehin nichts nützen!" sagte der Rothaarige mit einem völlig gleichgültigen Ton.

„Was wollt ihr eigentlich. Ich kann euch doch nichts über meinen Chef erzählen! Ich kenne den gar nicht!

Und meine "Freunde" kenne ich auch nicht. Wir treffen uns nur bei den Aufträgen!" OK große Lüge, ich kenne meine Freunde,

aber das wissen die ja nicht im Stillen betete die Deutsche das ihr Gegenüber ihr glauben und das man sie gehen lassen würde.

„Denkst du etwa dass du so deinen Hals rettest? Ich erinnere dich nur mal an deine Worte "Lieber sterben als die FREUNDE zu verraten",

das hast du doch gesagt, nicht wahr!?" meinte Tala, während er das Bett umrundete,

zum Fenster ging und lies sich die warme Nachmittagssonne ins Gesicht scheinen.

„Man, wollen sie mir daraus nen Strick drehen? So was sagt man halt!" kam es abwesend von der Jüngeren,

die immer noch mit ihren Beinen beschäftigt war.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt dass es nichts bringen wird. Finde dich damit ab, du bist hier und du bleibst hier!" sagte der Rothaarige

ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich hab aber auch noch was anderes zu tun, als hier rumzuhängen!" sagte Annika patzig und versuchte sich nach

oben auf die Beine zu stemmen.

Nach dem dritten vergeblichen Versuch, gab Annika erst mal auf. Nahm sich aber vor so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

„Du willst weg, nicht war?!" ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als der Russe ihr das ins Ohr flüsterte.

Sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken, der irgendwie nach Alkohohl roch und seine kalte Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren.

„Was wollt ihr den eigentlich alle? Wenn ihr sexuell so unterfordert seid, sucht euch doch ne Hure!" kreischte Annika,

der das alles langsam zu viel wurde.

„Huren machen es freiwillig! Wo bleibt denn da der Kick? Und keine Sorge, ich würde dich zwar gerne hier und jetzt nehmen,

aber Gospodin Balkov würde mich vierteilen! Er will deine Unschuld!" hauchte der Russe ihr ins Ohr.

„Tala!" dieses mal war Annika sogar dankbar das Bryan auftauchte. „Was ist?" knurrte der junge Mann.

„Gospodin Balkov will das wir zu ihm in den großen Saal kommen. Und er hat gesagt dass du die Finger von ihr lassen sollst!" sagte der

Hellhaarige, als er sah das Tala hinter der jungen Frau saß und mit seiner rechten Hand schon unter das Hemd gefahren war.

Annika sah eindeutig die Eifersucht in Bryans Augen aufblitzen, den Grund konnte sie sich aber nicht erklären.

„Kai, wo meinst du haben sie AJ hingebracht?" fragte Kenny während er durch das Internet surfte,

um sich Informationen für seinen Plan zu suchen. „Entweder in der hiesigen Zentrale oder auf dem Landsitz meines Großvaters.

Dort ist heute Abend ein Treffen. Staatsmänner und Firmenbesitzer, also stinklangweilig!" gähnte der Russe, er war schon völlig fertig.

Kai schmuste mit Tyson und arbeitete dabei ebenfalls am Computer. „Boris ist doch eigentlich Soldat, oder Kai?" fragte nun Ray,

der am anderen Ende des kleinen Raumes saß.

„Ja, warum fragst du Ray?" bei diesen Worten blickte der Rotäugige das erstemal auf. „Ich hab mal gehört dass manche russische Soldaten

zum Foltern ausgebildet werden, stimmt das?" dem Chinesen schien es nicht zu behagen diese Frage zu

stellen und Kai schien es nicht zu behagen daran zu denken.

„Auch das stimmt! Aber ich weis das AJ einiges aushalten kann!" kam es von dem älteren und in seinen

Augen glitzerte die Selbstsicherheit. „Und wenn sie herausfinden was ihr Panik oder Angst macht.

Du weist wie sie auf Berührungen jeglicher Art reagiert. Und was ist wenn sie ihr Kraftzentrum beschädigen!" sagte Tyson verzweifelt.

AJ war die Stärkste von ihnen, doch war ihr Kraftzentrum am leichtesten zu

zerstören. Ihr Kraftzentrum war ihre Lunge und eben dieses Kraftzentrum war schon durch das Brechen der Rippen stark zu beschädigen.

Die Lunge war viel empfindlicher als Knochen, Blut oder der Darm.

Natürlich hatte Boris bemerkt wie extrem die Deutsche auf Berührungen reagierte und es würde ihm sicher großen Spaß machen sie flachzulegen,

besonders wenn die kleine sich wehren würde.

Aber jetzt musste er erst mal mit Voltaire Hiwatari auf den Empfang.

„Guten Abend Mr. Balkov!" sprach ihn ein Amerikaner an. Er war Politiker, das sah man ihm irgendwie an, auch er war ein Sicherheitsexperte.

„Guten Abend Mr.?" „Gordon, Roderik Gordon!" antwortete der Braunhaarige auf das Fragen des Russen.

„Mr. Gordon, was kann ich für sie tun?" sagte Boris höflich, natürlich mussten möglichst viele Kontakte gepflegt werden.

„Ich habe gehört das sich einer dieser Earth Soldier in ihren Händen haben.

Ich wollte fragen ob er ihnen schon Informationen preisgegeben hat!"

„Ich weis nicht von wem sie das haben. Ich bin über nichts dergleichen unterrichtet worden!" war die höflichdiplomatische Antwort des Russen.

Noch konnte er sich nicht sicher sein das der Mann zu den eingeweihten zählte.

„Boris, wie ich sehe haben sie Mr. Gordon schon kennen gelernt.

Er ist unser neuer Ansprechpartner in den USA." Erklang aufeinmal die Stimme seines Chefs.

„Haben sie das Gör eigentlich schon zum Reden gebracht!" war schon die nächste Frage.

„Noch nicht, aber ich werde das heute Nacht noch ändern!" sagte der Dunkelhaarige grinsend.

„Also befindet sich doch einer der Earth Soldier in ihrer Hand, Mr. Balkov. Ich möchte ihn gerne sehen!" forderte der Amerikaner.

„Sie meinen wohl eher SIE. Es ist eine junge Frau!" kam es gelangweilt von dem zwei Meter großen Mann.

„Eine Frau!" man sah dem 30jährigen sein Erstaunen deutlich an.

„Ja, ein Frau, Mister." Mischte sich nun auch Tala ein, der gerade mit Bryan den Raum betreten hatte.

„Tala was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Boris hatte Tala nur den Auftrag gegeben, dafür zu sorgen dass die kleine nicht abhauen konnte.

Ihm war das nämlich egal, solange die kleine noch wach war.

„Ich hab ihr Kuraare gespritzt, zumindest das Chirurgische um ihre Beine zu lähmen.

So kann sie garantiert nicht abhauen!" meinte der Rothaarige selbstgefällig.

„Kuraare. Sehr gute Idee!" sagte der ältere mit einem leisen Lachen.

Annika war sehr erleichtert, als Tala das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte. Nun konnte er ihr nichts mehr tun.

Aber ihre Angst vor Boris war einfach zu groß, als das sie versuchen wollte die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Sie würde auch nicht einmal einen Schritt weit kommen, Tala hatte wirklich dafür gesorgt das sie wehrlos war.

Durch das andauernde Training mit Robert waren ihre Beine eigentlich stark genug um jeden aufdringlichen Mann fernzuhalten,

sogar Zweimeter Riesen wie Boris.

Das schlimmste war das sie durch die zertrümmerten Rippen nicht mal in der Lage war sich Boris mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte zu erwehren.

Sie war sich sicher dass der Russe niemals leere Versprechungen oder Drohungen ausstieß.

Auch ein Grund dafür dass ihr nun langsam immer mehr Tränen aus den Augen flossen.

Annika hatte seit fast drei Jahren nicht mehr geweint, seit dem Tag an dem sie das Haus ihrer Eltern verlassen hatte.

Es war auch der Tag gewesen an dem sie Robert und seinen Vater kennen gelernt hatte.

Ihr Halbbruder Kai hatte sie regelrecht dazu genötigt ihn zu begleiten.

Roberts Vater Ludwig war der älteste Sohn ihres Vaters und damit ebenfalls ihr Halbbruder, ihr verhasster Halbbruder.

Der würde Freudensprünge machen, wenn sie nicht in zwei Tagen zur Testamentseröffnung erscheinen würde.

Er war ihrer Meinung nach nur ein Geldgeiler alter Sack, immerhin war er schon so alt wie ihre eigene Mutter,

und Ludwig war nur auf das Erbe aus, das ihr zustand, besser gesagt das gesamte Familienvermögen.

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken schlief Annika irgendwann ein.


	8. 8 Rape

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: 6/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: rape (het)

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: -

Pairing: Kai x Tyson, Bryan x Ray, Max x Tala, Boris x OC (het), Bryan x Tala einseitig

(Hab das Pairing geändert, passt besser)

„Aufwachen kleines! Es ist schon spät und ich…!" in diesem Moment erwachte die junge Frau. Sie wollte eigentlich schreien,

doch dieser Schrei wurde von Boris Lippen aufgefangen und zum Verstummen gebracht.

Die großen Hände des Russen pressten die Hüften der Jüngeren nach unten und mit seinem Oberkörper lag er auf ihr.

In Panik versuchte sie ihn mit ihren Händen nach oben zu drücken. Sie fühlte sich als würde der größere sie erdrücken

und der Kuss,

wenn man das so nennen konnte, schmeckte nach Alkohohl.

Der Russe hatte die Gelegenheit natürlich genutzt und war mit seiner Zunge in den Mund der jungen Deutschen eingedrungen.

Diese biss aus einem Reflex heraus einfach zu, was zur Folge hatte das Boris von ihr abließ.

Während die Liegende ängstlich keuchte, fuhr sich Boris mit einer Hand über den Mund und wischte das Blut ab,

das aus seinem Mundwinkel lief. Seine Augen zeigten seine Wut, als er aufblickte.

„Du willst mich wohl wirklich wütend machen?" mit diesen geknurrten Worten stürzte er sich wieder auf die kleinere.

Annika kreischte wieder auf und begann nach dem Anderen zu schlagen und zu kratzen.

Boris fing ihre Hände aber gekonnt ein und presste diese in die Matratze.

„Bitte nicht! Lassen sie mich gehen!" wimmerte Annika und schaute in die gierigen Augen ihres Peinigers.

Wieder wurde ihr ihre Hilflosigkeit schmerzlich bewusst.

Ohne auf die Jüngere zu reagieren presste er ihre beiden Handgelenke zusammen, mit einer Hand hielt er sie nun fest.

Mit der anderen kramte er im Nachttisch nach etwas, dieses etwas war auch schnell gefunden und es

stellte sich als Handschellen heraus. Mit diesen fesselte er die Hände von Annika an das metallene Bettgestell.

„Bitte!" sie versuchte es erneut, aber ihr wurde bewusst das flehen nichts bringen würde.

Deshalb legte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und versuchte einfach sich wegzuträumen,

versuchte zu vergessen wo sie war und wer da über ihr lag.

Dieser Versuch der Realität zu entkommen wurde aber von Boris unterbunden, indem er sie erneut grob Küsste.

Es war mehr ein Gewaltakt als eine zärtliche Berührung,

doch was konnte man anderes von einem Mann erwarten der immer das bekam was er wollte, der keinen Wiederspruch duldete.

„Du gehörst mir!" wisperte er der gefesselten ins Ohr und riss das Hemd mit einem Ruck in Fetzten.

„NEIN!" schrie die Deutsche gequält und verfluchte ihre verdammte Schwäche, verfluchte Tala für sein Handeln,

verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Dummheit.

Vielleicht war das auch einfach die Strafe dafür dass sie so unvorsichtig gewesen war.

Gott, bitte hilft mir doch jemand, irgendjemand doch dieses mal klopfte es nicht überraschend an die Tür,

niemand rief Boris und rettete sie damit. Grob strich er mit seinen Händen über ihre Beine,

er war sich bewusst das diese keine Gefahr darstellten, spürte er doch die Muskeln direkt unter der Haut.

Muskeln die auf eine außergewöhnliche Stärke hindeuteten.

„Du hättest auch einfach mitmachen können! Damit hättest du dir einiges an Schmerzen ersparen können!

Aber mir ist das eigentlich ganz Recht, Püppchen!" sagte der Russe und seine Stimme vibrierte vor Verlangen.

„Ich bin nicht ihr Spielzeug! Ich habe meinen freien Willen!" versuchte ihm die Jüngere klar zu machen.

Dafür hatte Boris aber nur ein abfälliges Grinsen übrig.

Dann erhob sich der Dunkelhaarige und begann damit sein Hemd zu öffnen. Dann lies er es zu Boden fallen.

Kurz darauf folgten Hose und Shorts.

Somit stand der Russe nackt vor ihr. Ängstlich und scharlachrot im Gesicht wand Annika ihr Gesicht erneut zur Seite.

„Sieh mich an!" diese Aufforderung war mit solch einer drohenden Stimme ausgesprochen worden,

das ihr gar keine andere Wahl blieb, als sich ihm wieder zuzuwenden. Sie zwang sich jedoch nur in sein Gesicht zu blicken.

Der Russe konnte sich denken dass die Jüngere noch nie einen nackten Mann zu Gesicht bekommen hatte,

anders konnte er sich die Reaktion auch nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich war sie extrem behütet aufgewachsen.

Dann kam ihm ein sehr verlockender Gedanke.

Er löste die Handschellen vom Bettgestell und fesselte die Hände der Liegenden vor ihrem Körper zusammen.

Dann packte er Annika an ihren Haaren und zerrte sie vom Bett, in eine kniende Position auf den Boden.

Er musste sie jedoch im Nacken festhalten, ansonsten wäre die junge Frau durch die Beinlähmung wieder zusammengeklappt.

„Mach den Mund auf!" knurrte der größere. Die Deutsche leistete diesem Befehl auch folge,

doch begann sie wieder zu weinen und zu schluchzen.

Das konnte Boris aber nicht davon abhalten der Jugendlichen seinen Schwanz in den Mund zu rammen.

Annika war damit völlig überfordert und musste würgen, zu ihrem Glück schaffte sie es den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken.

Die Deutsche überlegte sich schon ob sie einfach zubeißen sollte, diesen Plan verwarf sie aber,

nachdem sie dem Älteren in die Augen geschaut hatte. Sie wäre auch nicht weit gekommen,

zumindest nicht solange ihre Beine gelähmt waren.

„Ich weis was du denkst und ich kann dir nur raten es nicht zu tun. Glaub mir das was dich danach erwarten würde,

wäre schlimmer als der Tot!" knurrte der Russe und festigte seinen Griff in ihren Haaren.

Bitte lass das ein Alptraum sein. Ich werde gleich aufwachen,

dann liege ich in meinem Bett und hatte nur wieder einen meiner kranken Alpträume

leider musst sie erkennen das das alles real war, als Boris begann in ihren Mund zu stoßen.

Das alles erinnerte sie wirklich an ihre Alpträume, nur in diesen hatte sie niemals das Gesicht ihres Peinigers gesehen

und ihre Freundinnen hatten sie immer geweckt. Sie hatten gespürt dass es ihrer Freundin nicht gut ging.

Es war einfach ein Widerliches Gefühl Boris ganze Länge im Mund zu haben.

Natürlich wollte der die Deutsche brechen und dann würde er sie zu ihren Freunden zurückschicken.

„Also, was habt ihr bisher?" fragte Robert. Sie saßen um einen großen runden Tisch herum,

der ihnen immer zum besprechen der Pläne diente. Nur etwas war anders, es war Robert der auf Annikas Platz saß.

Dieser war nach Osten ausgerichtet und hatte eine große Fensterfront im Rücken.

„Wir können davon ausgehen das Annika im Landsitz gefangen gehalten wird. Heute Abend ist ein Empfang.

Das heißt das die Alarmanlage nicht aktiviert ist. Das einzige Problem stellen die Wachen dar.

Die lassen sich aber auch umgehen." Erklärte Kai und zeigte auf eine Blaupause, die in der Mitte des Tisches lag.

„Gut, wir sollten aber warten. Es wird einfacher werden wenn die Wachen müde sind!" murmelte der älteste und

legte seinen Kopf auf die gefalteten Hände.

„Aber Robert, was wenn sie ihr in dieser Zeit noch mehr antun und wer weis was sie schon getan haben!" dieses mal war es

Lea die Robert anfauchte.

„Lea, ich denke Boris wird auch auf dem Empfang sein. Solange ist sie sicher!" Kai wusste nicht

wie er sich mit diesen Worten irrte.

Inzwischen war Boris gekommen und hatte Annika auch dazu gezwungen zu schlucken. Das trug nicht wirklich zur Besserung

ihrer Übelkeit bei.

Jetzt lag sie wieder gefesselt auf dem Bett und musste wohl oder übel Boris Berührungen über sich ergehen lassen.

„Ich muss sagen, du bist ein Naturtalent, meine kleine! Du warst besser als manche Nutte!" flüsterte der Russe leicht

atemlos in ihr Ohr. Dabei strich er über ihre Oberschenkel und begann an ihrem Hals zu saugen.

„Lassen sie mich doch endlich in Ruhe! Reicht es ihnen nicht?" wimmerte die Wehrlose,

doch Boris hatte noch lange nicht genug. Er biss noch einmal in den Hals der Jüngeren und spreizte ihre Beine.

„Entspann dich am besten, dann hast du weniger Schmerzen!" riet der Russe Annika mit einem grinsen und drang in sie ein.

Die Kleinere wollte schreien, doch Boris verhinderte dies indem er sie erneut grob küsste.

Dabei biss er ihr in die Lippen bis diese bluteten. Hengst1 dachte die Deutsche unter Schmerzen und

versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Als Boris seine Lippen wieder von Annikas löste, lag ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf den seinen.

Er wusste dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis die Deutsche brechen würde.

Doch da konnte er noch nicht damit rechnen wie stark die kleinere doch war.

„Siehst du, es ist doch ganz angenehm!" flüsterte Boris, kurz bevor er begann sich zu bewegen.

Annika hatte nichts weiter zu erwidern als ein Wimmern, zu groß waren die Schmerzen, die Boris in ihr auslöste.

Seine Hände waren eisigkalt, ihre Haut schien von den Qualen zu brennen und immer heißer zu werden.

Sie fühlte jede noch so kleine Berührung seiner Finger und jede fügte ihr neue Schmerzen zu,

nicht körperlich sondern seelisch. Denn ihr Körper verriet sie, die Berührungen gefielen ihm und reagierte entsprechend

darauf.

Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kam Boris wenig später und lies dann endlich von der Jüngeren ab.

Boris erhob sich von dem Bett, zog sich Shorts und Hose wieder an und ging zu einem Telefon.

Dieses nahm er ab und sprach etwas auf Russisch hinein.

„Ich muss etwas mit einem Geschäftspartner besprechen! Solange werde ich dich Tala überlassen! Du störst nur!" erklärte

Boris der Jugendlichen, als er aufgelegt hatte, die daraufhin ziemlich entsetzt guckte.

Das kann doch nicht sein ernst sein war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor es klopfte und Tala, nach Boris Aufforderung, eintrat.

Sein Grinsen verriet das er einiges vorhatte. Einiges das Annika sicher nicht gefallen würde.

Oh Gott, hoffentlich ist der nicht SM geil. Das würde ich nicht überleben dachte die Jüngere verzweifelt.

Der Rothaarige wechselte noch einige kurze Worte mit seinem Chef in seiner Muttersprache.

Dann kam er auf das Bett zu und löste die Handschellen.

Da das Hemd ja zerrissen war, umwickelte Tala die Deutsche mit der dünnen Decke und hob sie hoch.

Annika wehrte sich nicht, da sie immer noch gelähmt war hätte sie ja nichts tun können.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um Tala nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Die Deutsche hasste es furchtbar so hilflos zu sein, sie wollte nicht herumgetragen werden,

denn das war ziemlich erniedrigend.

Schmerzvoll keuchte die Blauäugige auf, als Tala sie fallen lies und sie hart auf die Matratze aufschlug.

„Bleib so, sieht gut aus!" meinte der Rothaarige grinsend und drehte sich um.

„Ich liebe es zu zeichnen!" erklärte Tala der Jugendlichen auf dem Bett und setzte sich mit Block

und Stift bewaffnet auf einen Stuhl. „Was wird das?" fragte Annika perplex und zog die dünne Decke enger um ihre Schultern.

Doch anstatt sofort zu antworten, kam der Ältere nur mit energischen Schritten auf das Bett zu.

„Ich will dich malen!" mit diesen Worten löste er ihre verkrampften Finger aus dem Stoff und lies

das Leinen wieder nach unten rutschen. Vorsichtig, als sei die Jüngere aus Glas, strich er ihr einige Haarsträhnen

hinter die Ohren, dann löste er dass noch immer vorhandene Bandana. Dadurch vielen die langen Haare schwer nach unten,

umspielten ihre Schultern und verteilten sich auf dem Bett.

„Ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit und ich will noch mehr von dir!" flüsterte Tala und stand wieder auf.

Die Decke die Annika umgab war fast durchsichtig und hing nur noch an den Schultern.

Ihr Gesicht zeigte einen ungesunden Rotschimmer, ihre Augen waren rot vom Weinen und wirkten müde.

„Schau mich an!" war das letzte was der Rothaarige sagte, bevor er begann zu zeichnen.

„Also Leute! Wir müssen unbedingt ganz vorsichtig sein!" begann Robert den Plan zu erläutern.

„Kai, Johnny, Tyson, Ray, Enrico und ich werden zu Hiwataris Anwesen gehen. Dort werden wir AJ befreien.

Kai und ich werden Annika aus diesem Raum hier herausholen!" damit zeigte er auf die Blaupause.

Am Nachmittag war Gaia zu ihnen gekommen und hatte ihnen gezeigt wo ihr Leader gefangengehalten wurde.

„Wir werden um Mitternacht mit dem Einsatz beginnen! Ab ins Bett!" befahl der Älteste noch, bevor er den Raum verließ.

1 Kamasutra einteilung

Also wer sich wundert das ein Mädchen und keiner von den bekannten Charas gequält wird. In ein Mädchen kann ich mich

leichter hineinversetzten.


	9. 9 Rape die zweite

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: 8/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: -

Pairing: Kai x Tyson, Bryan x Ray, Max x Tala, Boris x OC (het), Bryan x Tala einseitig

(Hab das Pairing geändert, passt besser)

„So, fertig!" murmelte Tala und kaum hatte er Block und Bleistift zur Seite gelegt, klopfte es an die Tür.

Es war Bryan der eintrat und erstaunt auf das Bett blickte.

Er hatte nicht erwartet die Jugendliche hier zu treffen,

als Tala ihn dazu aufgefordert um diese Uhrzeit noch zu ihm zu kommen.

„Ah, wenigstens bist du pünktlich!" sagte Tala mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

Was wird das denn jetzt dachte AJ irritiert.

„Was soll ich hier?" fragte Bryan und ging auf den anderen Russen zu.

„Ich wollte dir nur anbieten ein bisschen mit unserem Gast zu spielen!" erklärte der Rothaarige

und lies sich neben Annika fallen.

„Werde ich auch mal gefragt?!" zischte die Jugendliche, die nun endlich wieder ihre alte Form gefunden hatte.

Immerhin war ihr Tala körperlich nicht so extrem überlegen wie Boris.

„Nein!" bekam Annika synchron eine Antwort von den beiden.

„Ich dachte DU willst sie flachlegen!?" sagte Bryan leicht gelangweilt.

„Schon, aber ich denke dass man auch zu dritt einiges anstellen kann! Ich denke da an einen dreier!" diese Überlegung

von Tala sorgte bei der Blauäugigen für ziemliches Entsetzten.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst? Ich will das nicht!" weigerte die Deutsche sich und versuchte wegzurutschen.

„Zier dich nicht so!" knurrte Tala und packte Annika am Oberarm, um sie zu sich zuziehen.

„Nein, ich will nicht! Lassen sie mich los!" heulte die kleinere.

„Was ist jetzt Bryan? Willst du nun, oder nicht?" erkundigte sich der Rothaarige bei seinem Gegenüber,

während er die junge Frau in seine Arme zog und die Decke vollständig entfernte.

Sofort lief diese auch schon wieder scharlachrot an und sträubte sich noch stärker.

„Warum nicht!? Mal was anderes!" entgegnete der Hellhaarige und setzte sich ebenfalls.

So war die Deutsche zwischen den beiden Älteren gefangen.

„Wieso macht ihr euch nicht zu zweit nen schönen Abend und ich verschwinde?!" sagte Annika nervös.

„Bist du irre? Ich bin doch keine Schwuchtel, wie Kai1!" zischte Tala aggressiv und schlug seine Fingernägel

in das weiße Fleisch ihrer Arme.

„Was wollt ihr denn alle von mir?" jammerte Annika und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Du sollst brechen!" dieses Mal war es Bryan der das Wort ergriff und gleichzeitig ihre Schulter.

Seine Hände waren ebenso eiskalt wie seine Stimme.

„Ich werde niemals brechen!" wiedersprach sie dem Älteren und blickte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an.

In den blauen Augen glühte der ungebrochene Wille.

„Du hast nen netten Hintern, kleine!" diese Aussage Tala's lies sie erneut erröten und beschämt an die Wand starren.

„Bei euch hakts wohl? Ich bin doch keine Nutte!" kreischte Annika und schlug ihre Fingernägel in Tala's Wange,

so das eine eindeutige Spur zurück blieb. „AHH, du kleine Schlampe!" mit diesen Worten Ohrfeigte er die Jüngere.

Bryan hatte sich inzwischen seiner Kleidung entledigt und übernahm es die Jüngere festzuhalten.

Annika begann hektisch zu atmen und zu weinen. Auch Tala fing an sich zu entkleiden.

Ein überhebliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, dann ging der Rothaarige noch kurz zum Schreibtisch.

Aus einer der Schubladen zog er ein Lederband und ging zum Bett zurück.

Nicht schon wieder! Keine Fesseln mehr, bitte dachte die Blauäugige verzweifelt und

versuchte Bryan ihre Hände zu entziehen. Doch war der Andere nicht gewillt sie freizugeben.

Gewaltsam fesselte der Rothaarige Annikas Hände aneinander. Schmerzhaft schnitt das Leder in die empfindliche Haut.

„Verdammt, lasst mich doch endlich in Ruhe!" wimmerte die Deutsche und versuchte erneut

sich den Händen ihrer Feinde zu entziehen.

„Ach kleine! Wovor fürchtest du dich denn? Gospodin Balkov hat dir doch schon gezeigt wie es bei uns zugeht!" wisperte Tala

und kratze ihr leicht über die Arme.

Dieses Kratzen verstärkte er, bis Spuren zurück blieben. Es waren hässliche rote Striemen,

die sich deutlich von der Alabasterfarbenen Haut abhoben.

„Du solltest dich nicht wehren! Und wenn du es doch vorhast, würden die Schmerzen unerträglich werden!" erklärte ihr Bryan,

der ihr dann auch in die Schulter biss, so stark das die Haut aufbrach und Blut aus der Wunde floss.

Die sind beide SM- geil, Hilfe dachte die Jugendliche ängstlich. Dabei versuchte sie ihre Arme zu befreien,

was natürlich nicht gelang. Zu fest hielten die beiden Russen ihre Gliedmaßen. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig,

als die Augen zu schließen und die beiden das machen zu lassen was sie wollten.

Keiner von beiden interessierte sich für die Tränen der jungen Frau.

Aber die beiden spürten das plötzliche nachlassen der Anspannung.

Sie dachten, genau wie Boris, das Annika aufgegeben hätte.

Langsam wanderte Bryans Hand zur Kehle der Deutschen. Erst strich er nur vorsichtig darüber,

dann drückte er aufeinmal brutal zu.

Die kleinere konnte nicht einmal schreien, denn Tala küsste sie, erstickte so jeden Laut.

Dabei sorgte er dafür dass sie nicht zubeißen konnte, indem er krampfhaft ihr Kinn festhielt.

„Drück nicht zu fest zu. Sie soll ja nicht Ohnmächtig werden!" grinste Tala,

nachdem er sich wieder von Annika gelöst hatte. Daraufhin lockerte sich Bryans Griff auch,

doch die Hand blieb wo sie war.

Tala lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und beobachtete wie Bryan begann das Blut,

das aus der Wunde floss die er verursacht hatte, abzulecken. Es gefiel dem Rothaarigen,

doch war er nicht zum Zuschauen da. Er wollte ein bisschen Aktion.

„Bryan komm schon!" forderte er sein Gegenüber auf.

Der verstand auch was gemeint war und stieß die Jugendliche in Tala's Arme.

Die Jüngere versuchte sich zu fangen, doch war das mit den gefesselten Händen nicht möglich.

„So ungeduldig?" kicherte Tala, zog die Deutsche endgültig in seinen Schoß und damit genau auf seine Erregung.

Sofort verkrampfte sich der Körper über ihm und der Kehle der Jüngeren entkam ein schmerzvolles Keuchen,

als der Russe in sie eindrang.

„So heiß!" schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr und umfasste die Hüfte der Jüngeren.

So hielt er sie fest, damit nun auch Bryan das Mädchen nehmen konnte.

„Bitte nicht!" waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie aufschrie.

Schmerzhaft krallte der Hellhaarige sich in die Hüfte seines Opfers, während er in ihr versank.

Tala verhinderte ein erneutes schreien indem er den Kopf der Jüngeren in seine Halsbeuge presste.

Schon fast sanft strich Tala der Jugendlichen einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht,

dann flüsterte er: „Willst du nicht versuchen dich zu entspannen? Ich denke auch du könntest deinen Spaß haben!"

Als Antwort schloss sie nur ihre Augen. „Du willst also nicht? Gut, dann eben nicht!" kam es stöhnend von Tala,

dann nahm er ihre gefesselten Hände und zog sie um seinen Nacken. So konnte sich Annika überhaupt nicht mehr wehren.

Eigentlich stand Bryan auf Männer und zu seinem Glück auch auf Frauen. Wenn Boris mitkriegen würde,

dass er ausschließlich auf Kerle stand, wäre er schneller Tot als er gucken könnte.

Boris hatte schon oft genug bewiesen wie er dazu stand, das seine Leute Schwul waren.

Alle Versuche die Handfesseln zu lösen scheiterten, das einzige was Annika davon hatte war,

das das Leder tief in ihre Haut schnitt und ihre Handgelenke zum Bluten brachte.

„Warum machst du dir das eigentlich so schwer?" keuchte Bryan und begann sich zu bewegen.

„Wahrscheinlich steht sie drauf!" stöhnte Tala und legte seine kalten Hände in den Nacken der Deutschen.

Annika lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, denn die langen Finger legten sich auch um ihren Hals.

Es war eine unausgesprochene Drohung, dass die kleinere keine zicken machen sollte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis die beiden Russen endlich kamen.

Das laute Stöhnen löste bei Annika wieder den Brechreiz aus.

Bryan legte sich auf die Seite, nachdem er sich zurückgezogen hatte, und Tala rutschte in die Wagerechte,

dabei zog er die Jugendliche mit sich. Dann löste er ihre Arme von seinem Hals,

doch das Lederband blieb da wo es war. Sein Arm lag um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie an sich gepresst,

ihr Gesicht lag immer noch an Tala's Halsbeuge.

Ihre Schultern begannen zu beben und ihrer Kehle entkamen in immer kürzeren Abständen Schluchzer.

Ihr weinen jedoch interessierte die beiden jungen Männer nicht.

Nun begann auch Bryan wieder Annika zu berühren. Seine Hände fuhren über ihre Seite und seine Zunge über ihren Hals.

„Wow, nicht mal schlecht! Hätte gar nicht erwartete das die kleine so gut ist!" murmelte der Hellhaarige müde,

als er kurz inne hielt mit seinen "Streicheleinheiten".

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich muss sie bald wieder zurückbringen! Gospodin Balkov will sie wieder haben!" brummte Tala

und schloss die Augen.

„Wie lange hast du noch Zeit?" fragte Bryan und stütze sich auf seinen angewinkelten Arm.

Dabei ließ er seine andere Hand immer wieder durch die Haare der Deutschen fahren.

„Fünfzehn Minuten ungefähr noch, leider nicht mehr!" seufzte Tala und streckte sich kurz.

Bryan konnte beobachten wie ihre Hände begannen zu zucken und aus diesem Grund umschloss er diese.

Zuerst vorsichtig, doch drehte er Annika dann gewaltsam auf den Rücken.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht noch mal ne schnelle Nummer schieben!?" grinste der Hellhaarige selbstgefällig.

„Du bist wohl auf den Geschmack gekommen, Bryan?! Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen,

die kleine wird uns noch eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten!" kicherte Tala und stand auf.

Ohne sich anzuziehen ging der Russe zum Schreibtisch und holte erneut Zeichenblock und Bleistift.

Der Körper der Blauäugigen war, als sie den Rothaarigen beobachtet hatte, in sich zusammengesunken.

Sie wusste was Tala nun vorhatte, er wollte malen. Er wollte malen wie das Mädchen nun aussah, nach ihrer "Behandlung".

Für das Treiben Tala's interessierte sich Bryan eigentlich nicht. Er begutachtete lieber die Tätowierung,

die unter dem Verband hervorblitze. Sie zeigte einen mächtigen schwarzen Schlangendrachen,

dieser war bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet.

„Bleib so, Bryan!" dem entsprechend erschrak er auch, als Tala ihn ansprach. „Wieso?" „Ich will das so malen!"

Annika achtete nicht auf den Dialog der beiden, sie versuchte erst einmal mit ihren Schmerzen fertig zu werden.

„Was meinst du? Ob die Polizei dir glauben würde, wenn du ihnen das erzählst?" wisperte aufeinmal Bryan neben ihrem Ohr.

Und tatsächlich hatte sich Annika überlegt zur Polizei zu gehen.

„Dadurch das deine Beine gelähmt sind, hast du kaum Verletzungen!" gab er selbst die Antwort.

1 Tala ist NOCH überzeugter Hetero, aber nicht mehr lange


	10. 10 Lemon TyKa

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: 10/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: -

Pairing: Kai x Tyson, Bryan x Ray, Max x Tala, Boris x OC (het), Bryan x Tala einseitig

(Hab das Pairing geändert, passt besser)

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Robert, Kai, Johnny, Tyson, Ray und Enrico sich dem Anwesen näherten.

Zwischendurch hatte sich Gaia gemeldet, sie hatte ihnen gesagt wo sie Annika finden konnten.

Zu ihrem großen Glück befand sich vor dem Fenster ein Baum. Auf diesen kletterten Robert und Kai auch,

während der Rest schmiere Stand.

Das Fenster war offen, also stellte nur noch das Gitter ein Hindernis dar.

„AJ!" flüsterte Kai, bekam jedoch keine Antwort, deshalb entfernte er das Gitter einfach und stieg in den dunklen Raum.

Es war schwer für den Russen irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch er konnte sehen wie sich etwas von der Bettdecke abhob.

Der Rotäugige lies sich von Robert die Klamotten zuwerfen. Dann ging er auf das Bett zu.

Vorsichtig schüttelte er an der Schulter der liegenden.

Völlig geschockt von der plötzlichen Berührung fiel die Jugendliche fast zu Boden.

„Kai?" wisperte Annika unsicher. „Ja, ich bin's!" antwortete der grauschwarzhaarige,

der geschockt über den Klang von Annikas Stimme war. Sie klang so furchtbar verweint.

„Hier!" damit drückte der Russe Annika das Bündel in die Hand. „Beeil dich! Wir müssen weg!" drängte er sie.

Durch die Dunkelheit hatte Annika kein Problem damit sich vor dem Anderen umzuziehen.

T-Shirt und Pullover waren schnell übergezogen, das Problem stellte eher die Jeans dar.

Unter größeren Anstrengungen schaffte sie es dann doch.

Zwar versuchte sie selbst aufzustehen, aber es war Annika nicht möglich.

„Kai, kannst du mir helfen?" „Was ist denn?" „Ich kann meine Beine nicht benutzen!" hauchte sie,

als ob sie es gerade erst selbst verstanden hätte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren hob

Kai die Jüngere auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Fenster.

„Hier Robert bring sie nach unten!" somit übergab Kai die junge Frau an den Älteren.

„Was ist?" „Später Rob!" dann nahm Robert die Jüngere auf seinen Rücken und wollte den Baum wieder verlassen.

Aufeinmal öffnete sich die Tür und das Licht ging an. Im Türrahmen stand Tala und er machte ein sehr erstauntes Gesicht.

Bevor der Rothaarige aber etwas machen konnte, wurde er auch schon gegen die Wand, die sich hinter ihm befand geschleudert.

Dort blieb er auch einfach liegen.

„Schnell weg!" fauchte Kai, der sich das nicht erklären konnte, weshalb Tala einen Freiflug gestartet hatte.

Rennend verließen die Jungendlichen den Ort des Geschehens. Am Eingang zum Gelände standen zwei Wagen.

Auf den Beifahrersitz des einen Wagens verfrachteten sie die Deutsche und schnallten sie fest.

Robert, Enrico und Johnny stiegen ebenfalls in das Auto.

Kai, Ray und Tyson fuhren mit dem anderen Wagen und würden dafür sorgen das sie niemand verfolgen würde.

„AJ, was ist passiert?" fragte Robert leise, doch er erhielt keine Antwort darauf.

Annika hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, jede einzelne Bewegung war eine Qual und die Erinnerungen an die letzten

Stunden waren furchtbar.

Sie hatte sich auch nicht gegen Bryan und Tala wehren können. Nachdem die beiden sich genommen hatten was sie wollten,

hatten sie die Deutsche einfach wieder in Boris Zimmer gebracht.

Dort sollte sie bleiben bis Boris zurückkam und wieder "Bock" hatte. Zum Glück hatten Kai und die anderen sie gerettet.

„AJ, bitte antworte mir!" kam es eindringlich von dem Älteren und wenn er gekonnt hätte,

hätte er Annika geschüttelt bis er eine Antwort bekommen hätte. Doch die Jüngere schwieg weiter.

„WIE ZUM HENKER KONNTE DAS PASSIEREN?" brüllte Boris die vier vor ihm stehenden an.

Tala hielt sich dabei seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

Er war gerade wieder zu sich gekommen und hatte sich direkt mit einem tobenden Boris konfrontiert gesehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Gospodin! Ich kam ins Zimmer als die Göre schon aus dem Fenster gebracht wurde!

Und Gospodin Kai war einer von denen, die sie geholt haben." Entschuldigte der sich der Rothaarige

und wartete schon auf seine Strafe.

„Kai? Dieser kleine Verräter! Wir werden das Gör wieder holen!" befahl Boris und verließ den Raum,

um seinem Chef mitzuteilen was passiert war.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten Kai endlich in die Finger zu kriegen und ihn für seine Frechheiten zu bestrafen.

„Anzeige erstatten? Bin ich blöd? Erst muss ich irgendwie wieder aus den Polizei Akten gestrichen werden!" murmelte die

Jüngere. Sie waren gerade auf dem alten Flughafengelände angekommen und Annika lies sich wieder von Robert tragen.

„Das hat Kenny schon erledigt. Du hast wieder ne weiße Weste!" meinte der junge Mann grinsend.

„Ehrlich? Super!" kam es leise von der gelähmten.

„Robert, bringst du mich bitte gleich in mein Zimmer! Ich bin müde!" nuschelte sie dann und schaute zu Boden.

Sie konnte dem Anderen nicht in die Augen sehen.

Robert erfüllte ihr ihren Wunsch auch und brachte sie die Treppe hinauf in das obere Stockwerk.

Wenig später hatte er sie auch schon in das, mit schwarzer Seide bezogene,

gelegt und sagte währenddessen: „Wenn du etwas brauchst, bitte ruf nach einem von uns!" als antwort bekam er

ein kurzes Nicken, dann verließ er den Raum wieder.

Kaum war der Ältere verschwunden, wurden die blaugrünen Augen leer. Kein leuchten lag mehr in ihnen und Annika wirkte,

in Verbindung mit der blassen Haut, wie Tot.

„Robert wie geht's ihr?" fragte Tyson mit großen Augen. „Ich weis es nicht!" antwortete der Ältere betrübt.

„Ich rede nachher mit ihr!" murmelte Kai und umarmte seinen Liebling von hinten.

Der Kleinere schmiegte sich an den Russen und blickte Robert weiter an.

Wenig später gingen sie alle in ihre Zimmer.

„Kai, was ist nur passiert? Was haben die mit AJ gemacht?" wisperte Tyson traurig.

„Ich hab so ne Vermutung, aber ich will sie erst ausruhen lassen." Antwortete der Russe und umarmte den Kleineren,

dann küsste er ihn.

Langsam wagte sich Kais Zunge hervor, bat um Einlass und bekam ihn sofort gewährt.

Zaghaft erforschte er den Mundraum seines Geliebten, stupste Tysons Zunge an,

die ihn sofort in ein stürmisches Spiel verwickelte. Kais Küsse machten ihn willenlos.

Süchtig. Tyson wollte mehr. Viel mehr. Ruckartig schnellten Kais Arme vor,

umarmten Tyson und zogen ihn so nah es ging an ihn.

Keuchend wurde der Kuss gelöst. Sie standen fast zeitgleich auf.

Kai presste den Kleineren an sich, küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich.

Langsam, aber bestimmt lotste der Russe Tyson Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Unter Küssen begann er jetzt schon, Tysons schwarzes Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Blind öffneten sie die Türen, Tyson ließ sich mit sanfter Gewalt in Schlafzimmer drücken.

Dort angekommen, fiel schon das erste Kleidungsstück. Tysons Hemd.

Sie lösten ihren Kuss, der die ganze Odyssee durch Kais Wohnung angehalten hatte.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich an. Tyson legte seine Hände auf den Bauch des Größeren,

fuhr verträumt über den dünnen Stoff. Nun schob er seine Hände darunter, und somit das Shirt weiter und weiter nach oben,

bis Kai gezwungen war, die Arme zu heben, damit der Japaner es ihm ausziehen konnte. Raschelnd fiel es zu Boden.

Und wieder verfielen die beiden in einen innigen Kuss. Langsam ging Tyson rückwärts aufs Bett zu.

Er ließ sich hineinfallen, zog Kai mit, der so nun auf ihm lag.

Er stützte sich leicht mit den Ellbogen neben Tysons Kopf ab, um ihn nicht gänzlich mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten.

Ein letzter, kleiner Kuss auf die Lippen und sie lösten sich erneut. Kai sah seinem Geliebten tief in die Augen.

Tyson küsste Kai wieder begierig. Kai wollte diesen jungen Mann viel zu sehr. Der Kuss wurde immer inniger.

Keiner der beiden dachte auch nur im Geringsten daran, aufzuhören.

Der Russe beendete den Kuss, setzte sich auf Tysons Oberschenkel und fuhr mit seinen Händen über dessen Oberkörper.

Spürte das unkontrollierte Atmen. Unregelmäßig wölbte sich der Brustkorb auf und ab.

Schließlich senkte er seine Lippen in Tysons Hals. Liebkoste die weiche Haut unter dem Kinn.

Dem Japaner entrann ein Stöhnen. Kai bedeckte seinen Hals mit Küssen und Liebkosungen.

Hinterließ zig Knutschflecken, markierte sein Revier. Weiter wanderten seine Lippen nach unten.

Mit seiner Zunge fuhr der Russe über Tysons Brustkorb, hinterließ dort ebenfalls rote Stellen.

Nichts und niemand konnte ihm Tyson nun noch nehmen. Er würde ihm gehören.

Zärtlich küsste er Tysons linke Brustwarze. Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus der Kehle des Jüngeren.

Er konnte es nicht steuern. Dieses Verlangen.

"Kai.... Ich will dich...", keuchte er und krallte seine Finger in Kais Haaren fest.

"Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Tyson.", gab dieser zurück.

"Dann verbrenn mich! Lass meinen Körper in Flammen stehen. Bitte!", flehte der Dunkelhaarige,

drückte sich Kais Zärtlichkeiten entgegen.

Das ließ Kai sich sicher kein zweites Mal sagen. Also widmete er sich wieder dem bebenden Körper unter sich.

Er saugte an der Brustwarze, leckte darüber, knabberte sanft daran herum. Schließlich richtete sie sich ihm entgegen.

An der Rechten machte Kai das Gleiche. Immer lauteres Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum.

Tyson hatte sich längst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

Mit kleinen Küssen tastete sich der Größere wieder zu Tysons Gesicht hoch, liebkoste dessen Unterlippe mit seiner Zunge,

saugte daran. Tyson presste sich dem Russen entgegen. Bekam nicht genug von dessen Liebkosungen.

Wollte mehr. Sehr viel mehr. Er wollte ihn spüren. Überall. In jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Seine Seele schrie nach Geborgenheit. Und das war es, was Kai ihm gerade gab. Und noch so vieles mehr,

dass Tyson es nicht alles im Kopf aufzählen konnte. Dass er überhaupt noch denken konnte, war schon ein Wunder.

Sanft küsste der Rotäugige den Japaner auf die Lippen. Immer und immer wieder.

Wollte ihm das geben, was er brauchte und um gleichzeitig sein eigenes Verlangen nach Tyson zu stillen.

Doch es war unstillbar. Zumindest im Moment. Wieder fanden Kais Lippen ihren Weg über Tysons Körper,

verharrten ab und zu an einer Stelle. Dann erreichte er Tyson Bauchnabel.

Er umkreiste ihn mit Küssen. Schließlich schloss er seine Lippen um ihn und stieß leicht mit seiner Zunge hinein.

Kai bewegte sie ein bisschen in der kleinen Höhle, erzeugte mit seinen Lippen ein Vakuum.

Tysons heisere Stimme flüsterte Kais Namen. Immer wieder. Schließlich gingen Kais Lippen wieder auf Wanderschaft.

Sie wurden von Tysons Jeans gestoppt.

Und schon setzte sich der Russe auf und öffnete erst den Knopf, dann den Reißverschluss von Tysons Hose.

Er zog sie ihm aus und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. Eine Beule zeichnete sich in Tysons Shorts ab.

Kai musste grinsen. Er beugte sich wieder über Tysons Gesicht. Kurz küsste er ihn im Mundwinkel,

doch der Japaner wollte mehr. Er drückte den Russen zu sich herunter, presste ihn an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Wie sehr er ihn wollte...!!!

"Bitte... Kai...", keuchte der Jüngere atemlos nach einem weiteren Kuss.

"Wie du willst...", erwiderte Kai.

Und schon suchten sich seine Lippen wieder ihr Ziel. Am Saum von Tysons Boxern hielt er.

Langsam zog er dem Kleineren das überflüssige Stück Stoff aus.

Auch Kai hielt es in seiner Jeans nicht mehr aus. Hastig zog er sie sich aus.

Er legte sich zwischen Tysons gespreizte Beine und fühlte seine Erregung nun an seiner eigenen.

Obwohl seine noch durch die Boxer-Shorts verhüllt wurde. Wieder küsste Tyson ihn begierig,

als könne er von Kais Küssen niemals genug bekommen.

Der Ältere löste sich jetzt von Tyson verlangenden Lippen und tastete mit seinen nun wieder nach unten.

Er umschloss Tysons Glied mit dem Mund und leckte kurz über die Eichel.

Tyson stöhnte laut auf, krallte seine Finger ins Laken des Bettes und drückte sich Kai gierig entgegen.

Langsam und schön qualvoll für den Japaner nahm er jetzt seine gesamte Länge in sich auf,

kratzte mit seinen Zähnen über den Schaft, was Tyson vor süßem Schmerz und heißer Lust aufschreien ließ.

Immer wieder rutschte Kais Namen über seine Lippen.

Kai saugte an Tysons Spitze, machte absichtlich langsam.

Er leckte darüber, küsste sie und biss zu. Tysons Atem verlor entgültig den Rhythmus.

Er atmete schnell, flach und stoßweise. Keuchte regelrecht. Er schien unter Strom zu stehen.

Er war elektrisiert. Kai machte seine Sache gar nicht mal schlecht...

Die Hitze in Tysons Körper wurde für ihn unerträglich. Er konnte nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Kai bemerkte das Zittern von Tysons Unterleib und machte nun schluckende Bewegungen.

Mit einem lauten Schrei ergoss Tyson sich in den Rachen des Russen.

Dieser schluckte alles und beugte sich wieder über den Dunkelhaarigen.

Tyson nahm dessen Kopf in seine Hände, zog ihn ruckartig zu sich runter und küsste ihn,

schmeckte sich selbst in Kais Mundraum. Zärtlich knabberte der Ältere an Tyson Unterlippe.

Keuchend lösten sie sich. Tyson sah Kai tief in die Augen.

"Tyson… Willst du…" Kai war zu erregt, um irgendeinen gescheiten Satz zusammen zu kriegen.

"Ja... Ich will dich...", erwiderte Tyson. Seine Gedanken wirbelten herum, normal zu denken wurde unmöglich.

Überrannt von der eigenen Lust…

"Das wird jetzt etwas unangenehm, das weißt du ja!", flüsterte Kai dem kleineren ins Ohr, knabberte kurz am Ohrläppchen.

Dann nahm er drei seiner Finger in den Mund, umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge, saugte ein bisschen.

Dann drückte er Tyson Beine auseinander und tastete vorsichtig. Langsam ließ er einen Finger in Tysons Enge gleiten.

Tyson zuckte zusammen. Das war ziemlich unangenehm...

Doch dann nahm der Rothäugige einen zweiten und auch noch einen dritten Finger dazu...

Das tat höllisch weh!!! Der Japaner verzog das Gesicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen,

seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in Kais Schulterblättern und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sanft küsste Kai den Dunkelhaarigen auf den Mund.

"Dauert nicht lange, weißt du doch… Vertrau mir…", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.

Tyson nickte nur schwach... Da hieß es jetzt 'Augen zu und durch!'. Langsam bewegte Kai seine Finger in Tyson,

was diesen zusammenzucken ließ. Kai verlagerte all sein Gewicht auf seine Knie,

damit er die andere Hand freihatte und sie nicht neben Tyson abstützen musste.

Denn jetzt strich er dem Sänger behutsam über die Wange. Dann berührte er einen gewissen Punkt in Tyson.

Dieser sah auf einmal Sternchen vor seinen Augen explodieren. Der kleinere drängte sich Kai entgegen.

Sein Drängen wurde erhört und wieder strich Kai über diesen gewissen Punkt. Tyson stöhnte.

Doch jetzt musste er enttäuscht feststellen, dass Kai aufgehört hatte und seine Finger zurückzog.

Doch er wusste, seine Finger würden ersetzt werden... und das würde noch besser werden.

Die innere Anspannung wuchs stetig. Kai befreite sich von seinen Boxer-Shorts.

Und schon drückte Kai Tysons Beine weiter auseinander und positionierte sich zwischen ihnen.

Dann langsam und vorsichtig drang er in Tyson ein. Da war es wieder, dieses schreckliche Ziehen...

Tyson kniff wieder die Augen zusammen. Kai stützte seine Hände neben Tysons Schultern ab,

ließ sich langsam sinken und lag nun fast auf dem Japaner. Langsam stieß er weiter in Tyson vor,

bis er schließlich vollkommen in ihm war. Er küsste Tyson zärtlich auf den Mund.

Dann richtete Kai sich ein bisschen auf, stützte sich wieder neben Tyson ab.

Er sah in Tysons Gesicht. Vor Schmerz die Augen geschlossen und die Mundwinkel leicht nach unten verzogen.

Wieder küsste er ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Tysons Fingernägel kratzten über den verschwitzten Rücken des Russen,

hinterließen lange, leicht blutende Kratzer. Der Rotäugige empfand den Schmerz als schön und äußerst erregend.

Noch traute er sich nicht, sich in Tyson zu bewegen. Er könnte ihm zu sehr wehtun.

Er senkte seine Lippen in dessen Nacken, liebkoste die weiche Haut, als er bemerkte,

dass die Anspannung aus Tysons Körper wich und er sich entspannte.

"Tut es noch weh?", fragte Kai liebevoll und bedeckte die Stirn des unter sich Liegenden mit Küssen.

"Nein... Bitte mach weiter...", keuchte Tyson, denn so langsam fühlte es ziemlich gut an...

Das ließ sich der Ältere nicht zweimal sagen! Langsam entfernte er sich ein bisschen aus Tyson und

ließ sich langsam wieder zurück in die süße Enge gleiten. Es war berauschend, Tyson so nah sein zu dürfen.

Aber er musste seine Lust zügeln. In immer kürzeren Abständen stieß er zu und wurde immer härter.

Verhaltenes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Immer tiefer gruben sich Tysons Krallen in Kais Rücken, die Kratzer wurden

tiefer und länger.

Schließlich schloss Kai eine Hand um Tyson Erektion und massierte sie ihm Takt seiner Stöße.

Das Stöhnen wurde lauter und heftiger. Schließlich schrie Tyson erlösend auf und ergoss sich in Kais Hand.

Auch er war kurz davor. Ein letzter, kräftiger Stoß und schließlich kam er in dem Japaner zum Höhepunkt.

Erschöpft und heftig atmend ließ er sich auf Tysons Brustkorb sinken, strich ihm zärtlich über den verschwitzten Körper.

Schließlich löste er sich aus dem Kleineren und legte sich neben ihn.

Tyson rutschte zu ihm heran, schlang seine Arme um den Russen und drückte ihn an sich.

Kai erwiderte die etwas verkorkste Umarmung, legte sich auf seine Seite und schlang seine Arme um Tyson.

So legte er sich wieder auf den Rücken, zog Tyson mit sich, der nun seinen Kopf auf Kais Brust bettete.

Seine Hände daneben. Zärtlich küsste Kai immer wieder die Stirn des Japaners,

während seine Hände sanft über dessen Rücken fuhren.

Ein paar Augenblicke später hatte Tyson schläfrig die Augen geschlossen, leise gegähnt und war weggenickt.

Kurz strich er Tyson durch die zerzausten Haare.

Jetzt hatte der kleine Japaner große Ähnlichkeit mit einem zerknautschten Sofakissen... Aber er sah so süß aus,

wenn er schlief.

Wimmernd warf Annika sich herum, sie hatte Alpträume.

Immer wieder fühlte sie Boris kalte und raue Hände auf ihrer Haut,

seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken, seine feuchten Küsse und sie hörte sein lautes Stöhnen.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei erwachte sie und zog ihre Beine an. Ihre Augen wanderten zuerst zum Wecker,

es war zwei Uhr morgens, sie hatte also nur eine Stunde geschlafen.

Dann bemerkte die Deutsche das sie ihre Beine wieder benutzen konnte,

also hatte die Wirkung der Kuraare sich verflüchtigt.

Hastig stand Annika auf und rannte in das angrenzende Badezimmer, ihr war plötzlich wieder unglaublich schlecht.

Kurze Zeit später hing sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen über der Toilette und kotze sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sich die Deutsche wieder beruhigt hatte.

Zitternd stand sie wieder auf und schloss die Tür ab.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung und der Verbände.

Und ebenso griff Annika auch nach einer schwarzen Dose.

Deren Inhalt bestand aus einer schwarzen cremigen Masse, von dieser verteilte die Jugendliche etwas in ihren Haaren.

Sie wagte es nicht in den großen Spiegel zu blicken, zu viel Angst hatte sie vor dem Anblick den ihr Körper ihr bieten würde.

Sie stand fast eine Stunde unter dem viel zu heißen Wasser der Dusche,

ohne sich das schwarze Zeug aus den Haaren zu waschen. Erst kurz bevor sie fertig war färbte sich das Wasser schwarz.

Das Ergebnis war, das die Haare der Deutschen nachtschwarz wurden.

Nur mit ihrem großen Handtuch bekleidet betrat Annika bald darauf wieder ihr Zimmer.

Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker sagte ihr das es schon 7:30 Uhr war und damit Zeit zum aufstehen.

Schnell zerrte sie einige Kleidungstücke aus ihrem Kleiderschrank, allesamt schwarz.

Das nächste was sie holte war ein metallener Koffer, es war ihr erste Hilfe Koffer.

Diesem entnahm die Blauäugige einige neue Verbände und Verbandsmull.

Dank ihrer Ausbildung als Sanitäter konnte sich Annika leicht selbst einen Stützverband anlegen und

auch die restlichen Wunden versorgen. Ihre Arme und Beine waren mit blauen Flecken und Quetschungen übersät.

Sie hatte große Schmerzen und in ihren Augen standen erneut Tränen, diese wischte sie sich aber schnellstens wieder weg.

Sie wollte nicht mehr weinen, sie wollte nur vergessen, vergessen was die drei Russen ihr angetan hatten.


	11. 11

Titel: Die vier Drachen

Teil: 11/?

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: 

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Kommentar: nothing is mine

Inhalt: -

Pairing: Kai x Tyson, Bryan x Ray, Max x Tala, Boris x OC (het), Bryan x Tala einseitig

(Hab das Pairing geändert, passt besser)

Der große Frühstücksaum war schon voll besetzt, alle zwölf Mitglieder der Dragons waren schon wach.

Sie alle blickten auf, als Annika die Treppe hinunter kam.

Die Deutsche hatte einen Blick aufgesetzt der eindeutig sagte: 'Sprecht mich an und ich kill euch'.

Es machte auch keiner einen solchen Versuch, zu geschockt waren sie von dem Anblick den Annika bot.

Ihr Gesicht sah aus als sei es mit großer Kraft gegen eine Wand gedonnert worden.

Ihre durch das Ärmellose Shirt freigelegten Arme waren zerkratzt,

aufgeschnitten und mit Blauenflecken und Quetschungen überzogen.

Die blassen Handgelenke waren mit weißen Mullbinden umwickelt.

Die blauen Augen blickten wie tot zum Fenster, als sie nach der Teekanne griff und sich ihre Tasse füllte.

Automatisch setzte Annika das Porzellangefäß ab, so das der Tee nicht überlaufen konnte.

Kaum war die Tasse geleert stiefelte die Deutsche auch schon wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Dort suchte sie ihre Schulsachen zusammen und noch ein paar Klamotten,

diese waren weiter als die die sie gerade trug.

Das letzte was sie holte war ein Schminkkoffer. Aus diesem zog sie einige Tuben.

Darin war extrem deckendes Make-up. Mit diesem verdeckte sie alle Spuren in ihrem Gesicht.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen hatte Annika sich wenig später auf den Weg in die Schule gemacht.

Ihr war immer noch schlecht und die Schmerzen kaum auszuhalten.

Gegen das zweite konnte sie aber leicht etwas unternehmen, sie hatte Valiumtabletten geschluckt,

sie würden die Schmerzen betäuben.

Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde bis Annika die Schule erreichte,

sie hatte mehrmals die Straßenbahn und den Bus verpasst.

Trotzdem war sie überpünktlich und ziemlich überrascht über die vielen Leute von der Presse die vor dem Eingang standen.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Annika mit heiserer Stimme.

Erschrocken drehten sich die drei angesprochenen um.

Sie waren im ersten Semester der Mephisto Maskenbildnerschule und früher mit Annika in einer Klasse gewesen.

Die Blauäugige war schon mit etwas mehr als fünf Jahren zur Schule gekommen deshalb waren die drei auch älter als sie.

Die drei waren Meryem, Aylin und Vanessa die drei dazugehörigen Jungs waren noch nicht da,

wobei der dritte nicht zu den Maskenbildnern gehörte. Timo war Soldat im Verteidigungsministerium.

„Mr. Hiwatari ist hier!" wurde die Deutsche von einer Männlichen Stimme erschreckt.

Es war Marius und neben ihm stand Nikolas, die beiden waren einst Annikas Intimfeinde gewesen.

„Was? Er ist hier?" flüsterte die Deutsche leicht panisch. Wo der alte Russe war, da war Boris auch nicht weit.

„Nehmen wir den Hintereingang, bitte!" und das taten die fünf auch.

„Hände über den Kopf!" schnarrte eine AJ nur allzu bekannte Stimme.

Es war Tala der die Jugendlichen mit einer Waffe bedrohte,

neben ihm stand Bryan in der geöffneten Fahrertür eines schwarzen Mercedes.

„Steig ein, oder ich knall deine kleinen Freunde ab!" diese Worte waren eindeutig an Annika gerichtet

und der Russe bekräftigte sie mit einem Warnschuss, den niemand hörte da auf der Waffe ein Schalldämpfer montiert war.

Die Kugel schlug kurz vor Marius Füssen ein. Der Deutsche sprang vor Schreck gegen die Wand die hinter ihm war.

Mit gesenktem Kopf bewegte sich die Blauäugige auf den Wagen zu und

wurde von Bryan auch sofort auf den Rücksitz verfrachtet.

Dort blieb sie auch sitzen, zu nah waren die Schmerzen und Erinnerungen des letzten Tages noch.

„Und du kommst auch mit!" forderte er Vanessa auf, die Blonde tat ängstlich auch das was der Russe befohlen hatte.

Gelangweilt saß Kai in seiner Vorlesung, mit seinen Gedanken war er immer noch bei der letzen Nacht.

Neben ihm saß Robert, der war zwar auch bei der letzten Nacht, aber eher bei der Befreiungsaktion.

Er hätte Annika nicht alleine zur Schule lassen sollen.

„Robert ihr wird schon nichts passieren!" beruhigte Kai ihn, dem Russen ging das Gezappel schon gewaltig auf die Nerven.

Er konnte ja noch nicht ahnen, das Annika zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wieder in der Gewalt der BioVolt Corp. war.

Tyson war nicht ganz so langweilig, seine Vorlesung enthielt mal wieder Praxis.

Aber er war auch in großer Sorge um Annika, etwas sagte ihm das sie in Gefahr war.

„Ihr werdet niemanden verständigen, klar!? Sonst kill ich eure Freundinnen." Mehr sagte der Rothaarige nicht,

dann drehte er sich um und stieg ebenfalls hinten ein.

Dort richtete er seine Waffe auf Vanessa und drohte Annika damit die Blonde umzubringen,

so das sie keine Zicken machen sollte.

„Was wollt ihr von uns?" fragte Vanessa ängstlich. „Von dir wollen wir nichts, nur von deiner Freundin!" gab Tala grinsend

zurück. Bryan gab Bleifuß und fuhr in Richtung Stadtmitte davon.

Annika wich dem fragenden Blick der Blonden beschämt aus, sie wollte nicht dass die andere sah was los war.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die vier ein Hochhaus erreichten. „Los aussteigen!" fauchte der Rothaarige,

Vanessa an, nachdem der Wagen gehalten hatte und zerrte an ihrem Arm.

Bryan war zwischenzeitlich auch ausgestiegen und zwang Annika zum aussteigen.

„Macht ja keine zicken, ansonsten…!" mehr brauchte Tala nicht zu sagen, beide verstanden die Drohung.

Gewaltsam wurden die beiden Deutschen in einen Fahrstuhl gezerrt, mit diesem fuhren sie ins oberste Stockwerk.

„Was wollt ihr eigentlich wieder?" fragte Annika aggressiv.

„Was glaubst du denn, kleine?" Tala zeigte sich nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt von der Deutschen.

Wenige Augenblicke später bugsierten die beiden Russen, die beiden jungen Frauen in ein Penthouse.

Im Wohnzimmer, dessen eine Wand vollständig aus Glas war, saß Boris und trank eine klare Flüssigkeit,

Annika hätte darauf wetten können das es Wodka war.

„Ah, ihr habt sie schon! Und wer ist die andere?" fragte der ältere sogleich.

„Die war bei ihr! Wir hielten es für besser sie mitzunehmen, um die kleine hier ruhig zu stellen!" rechtfertigte Tala

sein Handeln.

„Sperrt sie runter und bewacht sie!" befahl Boris und stand auf.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand kam er nun auf die Jüngere zu, die stand wie erstarrt da.

Vanessa konnte nur noch beobachten wie der große Mann begann Annikas Jacke aufzuknöpfen.

Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst was mit ihrer Freundin geschehen sollte.

Eigentlich wollte sie schreien, doch Bryan hielt ihr den Mund zu.

Annikas Jacke folgte schnell auch ihr Pullover in Richtung Fußboden.

Die Jüngere stand steif wie ein Brett mitten im Raum und lies Boris Berührungen über sich ergehen.

Als der Russe ihr Haarband löste und die wilden Locken nach unten fielen wurde es schwarz um Annika.

Ihr Geist zog sich zurück, doch in ihrem Körper verweilte trotzdem Leben, sie wurde nicht Ohnmächtig.

„Wo bin ich? Ist das ein Traum?" wisperte Annika und blickte sich um.

Sie stand auf einem freien Feld vor einem dunklen Nadelwald.

Das Feld und die Bäume waren von Schnee bedeckt.

„Ich habe deinen Geist fortgetragen. Hugin und Munin halfen mir dabei!" flüsterte ihr eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme zu.

Hinter ihr stand eine Frau die wirkte als sei sie aus flüssigem Eis gemacht.

Es war Gaia in der Gestalt die sie hatte, seit sie von Thanatos in den dunklen Spiegel verbannt worden war.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte sie nochmals. „In Russland, vor 14 Jahren!" antwortete die Ältere.

„In der Vergangenheit? Was soll ich hier?" murmelte die Deutsche und blickte sich weiter um,

da vielen ihr einige Personen ins Auge.

„Du sollst verstehen. Du wirst nie vergessen können was man dir angetan hat, doch du musst lernen zu vergeben!

Ich weis ich verlange viel von dir, doch ich bitte dich darum!" gab die Göttin eindringlich zu verstehen.

„Vergeben? Boris hat mir meine Ehre genommen, meine Unschuld! Wie soll ich ihm das vergeben können?" mit diesen

Worten stiegen in ihren Augen die Tränen auf.

Die Personen die Annika gesehen hatte, waren zwischenzeitlich so nahe gekommen das die Deutsche Einzelheiten erkennen konnte.

Es waren fünf Personen, zwei von ihnen trugen Uniformen, zwei waren Frauen und eine Person war…

„Voltaire Hiwatari!" keuchte Annika geschockt. Er war tatsächlich jünger,

aber sah dem Voltaire den sie kannte trotzdem ähnlich.

„Wer sind die anderen?" wisperte die Deutsche. „Boris, seine Eltern und seine Verlobte!" erklärte die Göttin mit ruhiger

Stimme. „Boris? Er ist Soldat?" erkundigte sie Annika erstaunt. „Ja, damals war er gerade in die Armee eingetreten.

Ihm steht eine steile Kariere bevor!" meinte die Ältere sachte und legte ihre Arme um die Jüngere, um sie zu trösten.

„Komm mit mir!" forderte Gaia die Deutsche auf und nahm sie an die Hand. „Was ist wenn sie uns sehen?" wisperte Annika

panisch. „Das werden sie nicht! Sie können uns nicht sehen!" beruhigte die Göttin ihre Begleiterin und

führte sie in Richtung Waldrand.

Dort trafen sie direkt auf die fünf Russen und konnten ihr Gespräch belauschen.

„…und es ist bereits alles arrangiert, so das wir uns um nichts mehr kümmern müssen Vater?!" ja das

war eindeutig Boris Stimme, befehlsgewohnt, kalt und schneidend.

„Oh das wird ein rauschendes Fest!" kam es völlig überdreht von einer Frau die ungefähr so als wie Annika selbst war.

„Agnes hat recht und entsprechend prachtvoll soll eure Kleidung sein, mein Sohn!" flötete die ältere

Frau und legte ihre Hand auf Boris Schulter.

„Ja Mutter!" meinte der Russe und drehte sich in Annikas Richtung. Einen Moment lang trat ein seltsamer Ausdruck,

etwas geschockt und leicht verwirrt.

Kurz darauf verschwanden die Russen in Richtung eines großen Hauses.

Doch Boris sprach noch mal mit seinem Vater und kehrte dann im Laufschritt zurück.

Gaia wollte Annika mit sich ziehen, doch die Deutsche war wie erstarrt. Dann stand er direkt vor ihr.

„Wer bist du und warum kann nur ich dich sehen?" fragte er mit kalter Stimme.

„I…ich…b…b…bin…!" begann sie zu stottern und wollte zurückweichen, doch ihre Beine waren wie festgefroren.

„Lass sie!" fuhr Gaia ruhig dazwischen und trat hinter der Jüngeren hervor. Jetzt war auch der Russe sprachlos,

er hatte noch nie ein ähnliches Wesen gesehen…

Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen als Annika wieder in ihren Körper zurückkehrte.

Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft sich doch mit dem vergangenen Boris zu unterhalten.

Später hatte sie ihn und seine Familie beobachtet.

Herzhaft gähnend streckte die Deutsche ihre Glieder.

Nach einem kurzen Blick bemerkte sie das Boris nicht im Zimmer war und nach einem Blick auf ihren Körper

zog sie auch schon die Decke bis zu ihrem Hals nach oben. Sie mochte es nicht nackt aufzuwachen,

sie mochte es überhaupt nicht. Zum Glück erinnerte sie sich diesmal nicht daran was Boris mit ihr gemacht hatte.

Mit einem weiteren kurzen Blick zur Seite entdeckte sie einige Klamotten auf dem Stuhl liegen.

Es waren nicht mehr ihre eigenen Sachen, das bestätigte sich als sie in den Spiegel

sah und Gaias lächelndes Gesicht bemerkte. Dann löste sie sich auf und Annika packte die Kleidungstücke,

um sie dann anzuziehen.

Wenig später schlich die Jugendliche sich zur Zimmertür. Aus dem am Ende des Flurs liegenden Wohnzimmer

hörte sie zwei Stimmen. Die eine gehörte Boris die andere einer Frau.

Sie sagte etwas auf Russisch und Boris antwortete ihr, dann hörte Annika eine Tür zu fallen.

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete die Blauäugige noch einige Augenblicke ab, dann schlich sie den Flur entlang.

Auf halbem Wege entdeckte sie eine Garderobe, dort hingen ihre Jacke und ihre Schultasche.

Grinsend schnappte sie sich die Ledertasche und zog ein schwarzes Kästchen heraus.

Darin befanden sich mehrere Dietriche, mit einem von diesen machte sie sich an dem Türschloss zu schaffen.

Wenig später klickte das Schloss und sprang auf.

Vorsichtig streckte die junge Deutsche ihren Kopf auf den Gang, dort konnte sie niemanden entdecken.

Mit leisen Schritten schlich sie sich zur Feuertreppe und rannte nach unten.

Im zweiten Stockwerk angekommen musste Annika abrupt stoppen, da sie die Stimmen von Boris, Tala und Bryan vernahm.

„Tala, du begleitest Agnes und mich, Bryan du bewachst die Blondine!" befahl der Russe und

verschwand mit dem Rotschopf im Schlepptau. Bryan ging wieder in den Keller. In diesen folgte Annika ihm auch.

Gelangweilt hatte der hellhaarige Russe wieder Stellung vor der Stahltür bezogen.

Kurz darauf sackte Bryan einfach zusammen, Annika hatte ihm gezielt in den Nacken geschlagen.

Mit geschickten und systematischen Handgriffen durchsuchte die Blauäugige die Taschen des liegenden

und beförderte kurz darauf einen Schlüssel zu Tage.

Schnell schloss sie die Tür auf und entdeckte Vanessa in einer Ecke sitzend.

Die Blonde zitterte am ganzen Körper und das bestimmt nicht nur weil es in dem dunklen Raum eiskalt war.

„Vane?" fragte Annika vorsichtig und ging einen Schritt hinein.

„Annika, bist du es?" fragte Vanessa mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Ja ich bin es! Was haben die dir getan?" erkundigte sich die Blauäugige und half ihrer Freundin auf.

„Nichts, nur dieser rothaarige hat so komische Andeutungen gemacht." Weinte die ältere und

vergrub ihren Kopf an Annikas Schulter.

„Ja, Tala ist gefährlich!" bestätigte Annika das gesagte und zog die Blonde mit sich.

Rennend ereichten die beiden kurz darauf die U-Bahn Haltestelle.

Zum Glück erwischten sie die Bahn noch, kurz bevor die Türen sich schlossen.

Die Leute starrten die jungen Frauen auch sehr erstaunt an.

Die Schminke war aus Annikas Gesicht gewischt worden und nun offenbarten sich wieder die unzähligen blauen Flecken.

Doch ein zorniger Blick seitens der Deutschen reichte aus und die Leute drehten sich schnell weg.

Auch Vanessa traute sich nicht zu Fragen was geschehen war.

Einige Stunden zuvor am Flughafen Tempelhof. „Was heißt hier sie war nicht in der Schule?"…

„Das weis ich auch! Warum war sie nicht das und wo ist sie jetzt?"… „Ja, auf wiederhören!" dann knallte

Robert das Telefon wieder auf die dafür vorgesehene Basis. Gerade hatte er mit der Maskenbildnerschule telefoniert,

da Annika nicht aufgetaucht war.

Alle waren in heller Aufregung, jeder machte sich Sorgen.

Corinna rannte herum wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und telefonierte mit allen aus Annikas Klasse.

Lea telefonierte mit Anke, Annikas älterer Schwester, die in Schweden auf eine Universität ging,

um sie zu Fragen ob sie wüsste wo ihre Schwester war. Michaela saß mit Kenny vor dem Computer.

Johnny, Enrico und Kai waren mit dem Auto unterwegs und suchten auf der Straße nach ihrer Freundin.

Ray und Oliver standen in der Küche und kochten Tee und Café, das eine zur Beruhigung das andere zum Wachbleiben.

Max und Tyson waren drüben im Jugendhaus und kümmerten sich um die Jugendlichen.

Kaisersaal, Bellevuestr.1, Sony-Center (Tiergarten)

Der Kaisersaal war für seine exzellenten Weine bekannt und deshalb hatte Boris es auch ausgewählt.

Sie saßen, das hieß er und seine Frau, an einem etwas abgelegeneren Tisch und unterhielten sich.

Eine Stunde später tauchte Tala auf, der Russe hatte am Wagen gewartet. „Gospodin, Bryan ist gerade aufgetaucht.

Die beiden Mädchen sind weg!" keuchte der Rothaarige außer Atem.

„Was!? Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte der Ältere gleich gefährlich leise.

„Die kleine hat Bryan niedergeschlagen und ihre Freundin befreit!" erklärte Tala und wartete dann auf weitere Befehle.

„Lassen wir das Gör. Früher oder später erwischen wir sie sowieso!" sagte Boris dann und

bedeutete Tala das er verschwinden sollte.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Annika auch den Flughafen erreicht, Vanessa war schon einige Stationen vorher ausgestiegen.

Verwundert bemerkte die Deutsche das noch überall Licht brannte.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr änderte sich das aber, es war schon nach zehn Uhr

und sie hätte schon vor fünf Stunden da sein sollen.

Annika hatte noch versucht sich in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen.

Dieses Vorhaben wurde aber von einem vor Wutschnaubenden Robert verhindert.

Der Ältere schickte sie mit einer Handbewegung ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon die anderen warteten.

„Mensch AJ wo warst du?" schon hatte die Deutsche Lea und Michi um den Hals hängen und eine Kopfnuss von Coco sitzen.

„Genau, was fällt dir eigentlich ein einfach nicht nach Hause zu kommen!" fauchte die junge Frau aus Bayern sauer.

„Sorry Leute. Tala und Bryan haben mich vor der Schule abgefangen und mitgenommen!" murmelte die Blauäugige betreten

und rieb sich den leicht schmerzenden Kopf. „Was? Wie bist du da weggekommen?" fragte Kai überrascht.

„Boris ist mit einer Frau weggegangen und hat Tala mitgenommen. Mit Hilfe meines Einbrecher- Sets,

sprich Dietrich, hab ich die Tür aufbekommen und Bryan dann niedergeschlagen.

So konnte ich Vanessa befreien und mit ihr abhauen." Erklärte Annika und setzte sich auf einen der freien Sessel,

schnell hatte ihr Oliver auch eine Tasse heißen Tee in die Hand gedrückt.

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhren die dreizehn das Hiwatari und seien Leute wieder nach Russland gegangen waren.

So konnte Robert beruhigt mit Annika zur Testamentseröffnung gehen.

Wie erwartet hatte ihr verstorbener Vater Annika sämtliche Fabriken der Familie,

alle Titel und die meisten Schlösser und Landsitze, vermacht.

Ludwig, Roberts Vater, war natürlich nicht ganz leer ausgegangen,

aber er hätte lieber auch das geerbt was seine kleine Schwester bekommen hatte

TBC


End file.
